Waiting For You
by Vampire Dream
Summary: Capítulo 7 - La mia historia tra le dita (Mi historia entre tus dedos) ...MIMATO...
1. El Pasado que Atormenta

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

  


_**EL PASADO QUE ATORMENTA**_

================================================================================== 

  
_**Tiempo atrás había un corazón   
Que esperaba alguien con quien conversar   
Esperando una sólida amistad   
Con la que pasaría la eternidad **_

  
El más bello día que se pueda imaginar, las nubes parecían gozar de tan bella unión que se habría de llevar a cabo… Corre el año de 1505, para ser más exactos 11 de Noviembre de ese año. La Catedral de Canterville se viste de fiesta, Inglaterra, bella Inglaterra… la boda entre dos familias de la nobleza está por comenzar…. Los padrinos de argolla: Lord Taichi Kartire y Lady Sora Karteri… Los padrinos de ceremonia (los que organizaron la boda) Lord Takeru Ishida y su esposa Lady Hikari Ishida, tampoco podría faltar los padrinos de banquete Lord Ken Blackstone y Lady Yolei Blackstone… Los amigos de los novios, Lord Joe Sinacroft, Lord Izzumi Lacampbell, Lord Davis Silvern y Lord Cody Linpatrick. 

_**   
Llegará no desesperes más   
El que persevera pronto alcanzará   
Aún escucho el ruido de la ciudad   
Que alborota tú canción **_

  
Lo que sería algo normal en los novios de esa época, era el nerviosismo de avecinarse la más grande decisión de su vida, pero este no era el caso del novio… al contrario estaba tranquilo por que sabía que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, por fin habría de estar con él para siempre... Lord Yamatto Ishida… ese era su nombre… se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra… sabía que entre sus manos, dentro de unos instantes, caería un bello ángel, el ángel que él amaba y que sabía con toda la certeza del mundo de que también lo amaba… 

_**   
(Mientras dices)   
Baby, yo esperaré a alguien igual que yo   
Alguien que comprenda al amor   
Tantas caras que pasan llenas de falsedad   
Como saber quien es….   
Estaré esperando toda la eternidad   
Por aquel que comprenda mi palpitar   
Alguien que no conozca a la soledad   
Alguien con quien decir "te quiero junto a mi". **_

  
El momento llegó….. la marcha nupcial es tocada por los instrumentos de cuerdas celestiales que llenaban de paz a la catedral…… La novia, vestía un hermoso y largo vestido blanco, sinónimo de pureza, la pureza del amor que había dentro de ella, el velo transparente y brillante cubría el rostro de Lady Minami Tachikawa, aunque no era percibido por los invitados, sus ojos color ámbar lucían tal brillo de felicidad que no se comparaba con el astro rey... Su cabello castaño lacio alzado en un bollo y su fleco recorriendo su rostro… no cabía duda era hermosa… pero en ese momento lo único que ella podía ver eran los resplandecientes ojos zafiros de su amado…. 

_**   
Cuando ya llegue lo que esperabas   
Sentirás que conocerás a la felicidad   
Al fin podrás decir mi corazón   
Siempre te quiero junto a mi. **_

  
Prácticamente, todo era un cuento de hadas, un sueño, una fantasía, se sentía que el cielo estaba en la tierra… Lord Yamatto le tomó la mano a su prometida y llegaron al altar, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, estaban rodeados de un aura de felicidad extrema…. La ceremonia comenzó…. 

Sacerdote: Tened buen día, siervos de vuestro señor, vos estáis aquí para presenciar la unión de dos de los siervos del señor, Lord Yamatto Ishida y Lady Minami Tachikawa….. 

Mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, algo rompió el hilo de felicidad de Lady Minami… una voz resonaba en su cabeza…. 

Voz : "No puedes casarte con él…. Tú sabes que no puedes…. Tienes un deber que cumplir…" 

Lady Minami: "¿Acaso no se me permite ser feliz?" 

Voz : "Vos sabéis bien que podéis ser feliz hasta que vuestra misión halla sido completada…" 

Lady Minami: "¡¿Estáis delirando?! Vos sabéis cuanto tiempo lleva la misión!!! Dejadme ser feliz, y os prometo cumplir con la misión….." 

Voz : "en serio lo siento mi Lady, pero sabéis que no hay opción…" 

Lady Minami: (con una tristeza enorme y a punto de brotar lágrimas) "lo…lo entiendo, os aseguro que no me casaré, hasta que no cumpla mi deber…." 

Voz : "Pues bien, ya sabéis que hay que hacer….." 

Sacerdote: Lord Yamatto Ishida, toma por esposa a lady Minami, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe…. 

Lord Yamatto: si… acepto…. 

_**   
( Ya no dirás más)   
Baby, todavía estoy esperando por ti,   
Por que vuelvas a mi lado amor   
Todas esas caras llenas de falsedad   
No me confunden más   
Ahora sé que tú eres lo que siempre deseé   
Y no me arrepiento de elegir   
Aún corazón sincero y puro como tú   
Que la tristeza no llegó a tocar jamás. **_

  
Lord Yamatto voltea a ver a Lady Minami, pero para su sorpresa los ojos de su amada ya no reflejaban la calidez de siempre, al contrario, sus ojos eran tan fríos como la nieve blanca del invierno… 

Lord Yamatto: "¿Qué…. Qué le pasa?" 

Sacerdote: Lady Minami Tachikawa, toma por esposo a Lord Yamatto, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe…. 

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en la enorme iglesia, esperando el preciado…. 

Lady Minami: NO… 

Pues al parecer no tan preciado… La voz que salió de ese NO, era fría y para el corazón de Lord Yamatto como dagas de hielo que desbarataban poco a poco su corazón… Los presentes no creen el haber escuchado su respuesta… 

Sacerdote: Perdona, hija mía, pero creo que no escuche bien… 

Lady Minami: esta bien…. Mi respuesta fue NO… 

Y con esas últimas palabras, arrojó el ramo al piso con tal furia que hubiera abierto un hueco en el piso…. Sus amigas trataron de detenerla, pero no pudieron, sus amigos también pero fue en vano…. Los padres de ambos novios o ex - novios eran los más confundidos, pero principalmente Lord Yamatto…. 

Lord Yamatto: (murmurando)… por…por…porque?.... por que lo hiciste?…. 

Eso era lo único que se le escuchaba decir al desconsolado… Mientras tanto con Lady Minami…. 

_**   
(Ahora dices)   
Baby, te esperé, eres igual que yo   
Un corazón que comprende al amor   
Esas caras que viven de la falsedad   
Ya no me engañarán   
Compartiré contigo toda la eternidad   
Para comprender juntos nuestro palpitar   
Por que tú no conoces a la soledad   
Al fin podré decir "Te quiero junto a mí" **_

  
Lady Minami; (gritando con furia, lágrimas y desprecio)…. ESO ERA LO QUE VOS QUERÍA…. PUES BIEN…. LO A LOGRADO…… 

Voz : "vos sabéis bien que lo siento pero órdenes son órdenes….. tenemos que volver…." 

Lady Minami: por lo menos…..por lo menos dejadme despedirme de mi familia… 

Voz : "esta bien, nos veremos mañana, antes del amanecer….." 

Lady Minami: esta bien…. 

Lo único que hacía Lady Minami era caminar sin rumbo, miles de ideas y recuerdos volaban en su cabeza como si estuviera en medio de alguna tempestad…. Su vestido desgastado por la escabrosa senda del camino no dejaba de brillar a la luz de las estrellas, cansada de caminar se paró en un lugar que ella conocía bien, era el jardín de su casa, así que fue a su lugar preferido para descansar y pensar…. Ese lugar era un majestuoso roble en un risco con vista hacia el pueblo… la luna llena se reflejaba en sus ojos… quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas tenían miedo de salir y mostrarse al mundo… sentía en su interior que todo se derrumbaba, que le habían quitado lo más preciado en su vida…. No podía pensar en nada más que eso y… en él…. 

Lady Minami: (con un suspiro)… por que tuvo que ser así…. (cierra sus ojos y se apoya en el roble)….. 

Su mente estaba perdida en los ojos azules de su amado, esforzándose por recordar la última sonrisa que salió de sus labios… Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a ella…. Lord Yamatto se sentó a su lado….. La hierba que estaba bajo las manos de Lady Minami le avisó que él estaba con ella…. 

Lady Minami: "no quiero… no quiero abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de que está a mi lado…. No quiero abrir mis ojos, por que si no la despedida será más dolorosa que un rechazo…."….. (todavía con los ojos cerrados) ¿Qué hacéis aquí mi Lord?.... 

Lord Yamatto: ¿por que?.... ¿Por qué te fuiste así? 

Voz : "recuerda…tienes una misión que cumplir…" 

Lady Minami: "otra vez tú?"…. 

Lord Yamatto: Por favor… contéstame…. 

Voz : "recuerda…" 

Lady Minami: (con una mirada y una voz frías)…. Puede ser por que me di cuenta de que sería el peor error de mi vida… "Mentira… sabéis que es mentira"…. 

Lord Yamatto: "cuando me mira con esos ojos fríos, se que no es ella misma"…. NO TE CREO…. 

Lady Minami: entonces es vuestro problema…. Si me permite tengo que ir a descansar, no esta bien que esté fuera de casa a estas horas…. Buenas noches mi Lord…. 

Lord Yamatto: antes de que te vayas, solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa…. TE AMO… y por ese amor que alimenta mi ser, te estaré esperando así pasen siglos…. 

Lady Minami: (con voz fría)…. No debería mi lord…. Lo mejor sería que encontréis a alguien más con quien compartir vuestro amor…. "tonta… pero que estáis diciendo"… 

Lord Yamatto: no lo haré…. Sólo os pido que recuerdes que os esperaré por siempre…. 

Lady Minami: "y tal vez algún día regrese a vos"… me retiro… 

En ese instante antes de que él la detuviera, ella desapareció protegida por las sombras de la noche… 

Lord Yamatto: I'll be Waiting for You… Minami… 

Nunca más se volvió a saber de ella aunque mandaba una carta a sus familiares cada año… De él solo se sabe que todas las noches la esperaba en aquél roble… Así han pasado más de 500 años… convirtiéndose este amor en una leyenda, la leyenda de una promesa eterna que solo busca hacerse realidad… 

@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@=@   
Odaiba: 12:30 A.M. 29 de Octubre del 2011 Universidad Odaiba. 10 años después de la Batalla de Davis y sus amigos. 

Profesora: bueno, alumnos como tarea durante las cuatro semanas que no vamos a tener clases, les dejo investigar una leyenda extranjera, de preferencia que sea romántica para el ensayo que harán al final de curso sobre mitos y romanticismo… 

Alumnos: hay no!!!.... 

Profesora: a si.... espero que lo hagan… ya pueden salir… 

Alumnos: Viva!!! 

Profesora: Señorita Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa?... 

Mimi: si?.... 

Profesora: no olvide su libreta, ayer la dejó olvidada…Que pase bien sus vacaciones… 

Mimi: Gracias…. 

Voz: Mimi, ya vámonos!... 

Mimi: ya voy Sora…. Espérame…. 

Sora: date prisa, Tai y los demás nos deben estar esperando…. 

Mimi: es que no puedo creer que a partir de mañana ya no tendremos clases…. 

Sora: pues créelo, ahora nos vamos a enterar que les dejaron a los demás de tarea…. 

En el punto de reunión… 

Tai: ahí vienen Sora y Mimi… 

Yolei: como se tardaron… 

Sora y Mimi: Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza…^_^! 

Kari: no hay problema…. 

Izzi: bueno, pues a lo que venimos, a mi me dejaron de tarea investigar los tipos de tecnologías que tenga un país en específico y preferentemente del extranjero…. 

Davis: puedes repetirlo?....0_0? 

T.K.: olvídalo -_-¡… a mi me dejaron de tarea, investigar la literatura de algún país en el extranjero…. 

Joe: yo, prácticamente sólo pedí permiso en mi trabajo, pero me hicieron algunos encargos por si salía al extranjero…. 

Ken: yo y Yolei tenemos que Investigar antecedentes históricos, densidad de población y todo lo referente a algún país extranjero…. 

Matt: (sarcásticamente) alguien más que le hayan marcado algo del extranjero?... 

En ese instante todos alzaron la mano…. 

Matt: ^_^U… 

Tai: bueno, Matt y yo tenemos que… o_o hay…. No me acuerdo…. 

Matt: (dándole un golpe a Tai en la cabeza) no seas estúpido Tai…. Tenemos que investigar algún hecho histórico de….(es interrumpido por los demás)…. 

Todos: ALGÚN LUGAR DEL EXTRANJERO…. 

Matt: ^_^U… 

Mimi: bueno yo y Sora tenemos que investigar alguna leyenda romántica del extranjero… 

Kari: yo tengo que tomar algunas fotos de algún lugar turístico…. De preferencia -_-U extranjero… 

Davis: yo voy a investigar las técnicas del fútbol extranjero…. 

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Cody en ese instante… 

Cody: ^_^U no me miren así…. Yo solo tengo que recolectar algunas plantas…. 

Mimi: bueno, ya que la mayoría tiene que salir de Japón para hacer su tarea, les tengo una propuesta…. 

Yolei: a si?... ¿Cuál?... 

Mimi: tengo unos familiares que viven en... (Mimi es interrumpida)…. 

Davis: en Estados Unidos?!!! GENIAL!!!!! QUIERO IR A AMÉRICA…. AMÉRICA, ESPÉRAME POR QUE HAYÁ VOY!!!!... 

Todos: 0_0U… 

Davis: YUUUUUUPIIIII!!!!!!! 

Todos: Davis!!!! 

Davis: ¿Qué? 

Tai: haznos el favor de cerrar tu bocota y deja que Mimi termine de hablar…. 

Mimi: ejem…ejem…. Como les iba diciendo…. Tengo familiares en Inglaterra, en un poblado llamado Canterville, esta lleno de leyendas, plantas, historia, tradiciones, paisajes hermosos y para los que buscan tecnología, no está muy lejos de Londres, la capital… 

Sora, Yolei y Kari: (con ojos de estrellita) *_* MARAVILLOSO….. ES COMO UN SUEÑO….. PODRÍAMOS CONOCER INGLATERRA… 

Todos, menos las chicas: mientras no se comporten así, entonces iremos…. 

Yolei: son unos aguafiestas…. 

Kari: es cierto, no le ponen entusiasmo… 

Sora: debe ser un lugar hermoso…. 

Tai: ¿entonces cuando nos vamos?... 

Mimi: si ustedes quieren mañana mismo…. 

Ken: en serio?... 

Mimi: claro… 

Joe: yo podría ver los boletos de avión y conseguir que me hagan una oferta por 12 boletos… 

Mimi: ah! Y se me olvidaba decirles…. Cuando lleguemos allá, les enseñaré una maravillosa sorpresa… 

Cody: que sorpresa….. 

Mimi: ^_^ ¡Si te lo digo no sería sorpresa!..... 

Sora: entonces nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto… 

Joe: no se preocupen yo les avisaré a que hora sale el avión…. 

Matt: T.K., es hora de irnos, tenemos que arreglar nuestra maletas y avisarles a nuestros padres…. 

T.K.: ok…. 

Izzi: entonces nos vemos mañana… 

Todos: adiós…. 

  
Continuará…. 

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno… se que este primer capítulo es algo melodramático pero, vale la pena leerlo… este es el 3 fanfic que hago y el 2 de Digimon… Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, felicitaciones, lo que quieran mándenlos a: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	2. Reencuentro Familiar

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

  


_**REENCUENTRO FAMILIAR**_

==================================================================================   
Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto los chicos se reunieron para tomar el avión que, según Joe, saldría a las… 5:00 AM… parecía que todos habían pasado mala noche por el nerviosismo del viaje…. Davis: es muy agotador el haber amanecido TAN temprano… 

Izzi: no deberías de quejarte, yo siempre me levanto a las 4:30AM para ir a la Universidad…. 

Todos: QUE!!?? 

Izzi: calma, solo es cuestión de tener buenos hábitos… 

Voz: Odaiba Airlines anuncia la salida del vuelo 548 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra en su horario de las 5:00 AM, favor de salir por la puerta número dos…. 

Joe: bueno, ese es nuestro avión 

T.K.: entonces vamos… 

Tai: (mientras caminaba) …la verdad a mi no me preocupa el viaje, si no ¿quién nos va a recoger? ó ¿cómo llegaremos a Canterville?... 

Mimi: por eso no te preocupes Tai, ayer le hablé a mis tíos y dijeron que mandarían a James… 

Kari: James?.... 

Mimi: si, es el mayordomo… 

Yolei: genial, tienen mayordomo!!... 

Sora: no aguanto la curiosidad de ver como es la casa de tus tíos Mimi… 

Matt: pero lo que me pone a pensar es si hay algún hotel en el pueblo…. 

Mimi: si hay, pero nosotros nos hospedaremos en la casa de mis familiares… 

Cody: Tendrán cuartos suficientes para nosotros… 

Mimi: no lo dudes Cody…^_^! 

  
Una vez en el avión, todos decidieron tomar un descanso, todos trataban de dormir apaciblemente, pero solo una persona no puede dormir…. 

Mimi: "tengo un sentimiento que no me deja dormir… es como si no quisiera regresar a Canterville…" 

Voz: "¿Por qué no habrías de regresar?..." 

Mimi: "¿quién eres… quién eres tú?" 

Voz: "sólo te puedo decir que no debes tener miedo de regresar, así que descansa, oí que el viaje será largo…" 

Mimi: "pero, yo no tengo…..(suspiro)… no tengo sueño (se queda dormida)…." 

  
Pasaron varias horas de viaje, después de todo las distancias no eran nada cortas… a su destino llegaron a las 6:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, estaban cansados. Bajaron del avión y mientras esperaban en la sala al mayordomo, se pusieron a platicar…. 

Ken: había olvidado cuan frío era el clima de este lugar…. 

Yolei: ya habías venido antes Ken?... 

Ken: claro, cuando gané el concurso de conocimiento de todo Japón hace algunos años, me regalaron un viaje a Inglaterra, en ese entonces el clima era tan frío como ahora…. 

Davis: hay no puede ser!!... 

Tai: sucede algo Davis? 

Davis: no traje mucha ropa de frío… 

T.K. creo que tendrás que ir de compras… 

Matt: oye, Mimi, cuanto tiempo toma llegar de aquí a Canterville…. 

Mimi: no es mucho tiempo, sólo…(una mano se posa sobre el hombro de Mimi)… hola James, como estás?... 

James: me sorprende que todavía tenga ese instinto de presencia mi lady… 

Todos: Mi lady?... 

Mimi: si, lo que pasa es que la gente que conozco me dicen mi lady… 

James: como usted me dijo que serían doce personas en total, sabría que no cabrían en la limosina… 

Davis, Tai, Joe, Yolei: Limosina????!!!! 

James : si, limosina… 

Davis : Genial !!!! 

Mimi : bueno, creo que resolviste ese asunto, o no ?? 

James: así es, hay alguien que ansia verla… 

  
En ese momento se escucho una voz de mujer gritando a todo pulmón….. 

Voz: MINAMI…… PRIMA MINAMI!!!!.... 

James: lo ve, se lo dije…. 

Todos menos Mimi: Minami? 

Mimi: se los explicaré luego…. 

Kari: pero porque te llama así?? 0_0?? … 

Voz: Minami, mi querida prima Minami, ve cuanto has cambiado, estas hermosísima, te pareces mucho a la tataratía, no sabes cuanto te extraña la familia de este lado del mundo… 

Mimi: vamos Yania, no exageres…^_^! sólo han pasado 5 años de no vernos…. 

Yania: 5 años son muchos para mí, mamá y papá estarán contentos de verte, al igual que mi hermano Dany… 

Mimi: bueno pero antes de eso, deja que te presente a mis amigos…ellos son… 

Yania: mejor no en este momento, tenemos que irnos por que si no, no llegaremos temprano a la hora del almuerzo… 

Mimi: o.k.. 

  
Una vez afuera del aeropuerto…. 

Mimi: bien, organicémonos….en la limosina entran solo 8 personas y en auto de mi prima entran 4, así que--- 

Davis: LIMOUSINA!!!! SI!!!! YUPI!!!!... 

Tai: que vergüenza, creo que yo iré en la limosina para VIGILAR que este niño no cometa estupideces… 

Mimi: entonces…Tai, Sora, Joe, Ken, Yolei, T.K., Kari y Davis en la limousina… y Matt, Izzi y Cody vengan conmigo… 

Yania: James, nosotras nos adelantaremos… 

James: yo iré detrás de ustedes… 

  
Así, comenzaron el viaje camino a Canterville… En la limosina…. 

Kari: (mirando por la ventana)… o_o!! Wow!!!.. este lugar tiene hermosos paisajes…. Podré sacar hermosas fotos de aquí… 

T.K.: si es cierto… 

Tai: espero que no tengamos problemas de hospedaje…. 

Sora: no deberías de preocuparte por eso… 

Ken: (murmurando) no sé, pero tengo un presentimiento…. 

Yolei: dijiste algo Ken? 

Ken: no, no es nada importante…. 

Joe: creo que aquí podré encontrar la paz que necesito para descansar… 

Davis: TENGO GANAS DE EXPLORAR ESTÁS TIERRAS DESCONOCIDAS, PUEDE QUE ESTÉN LLENAS DE AVENTURAS NUEVAS!!!... 

Tai: Davis….. _U madura, por favor…. 

Davis: _ ay! Tai!!!.. eres un aguafiestas… 

  
Mientras tanto en el auto… 

Mimi: bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece el paisaje?... 

Cody: aquí parece haber muchas especies vegetales para coleccionar e investigar… 

Izzi: tienes razón, es un lugar interesante… 

Matt: a mi me parece algo triste…. 

Mimi: si, yo se lo que se siente, pero puede ser por que la neblina opaca la verdadera belleza de éstos paisajes… 

Matt: siento como si este lugar ya lo conociera desde antes…. 

Yania: dejando atrás las melancolías, deberían ver cuando lleguemos a la mansión, como el sol brilla sobre los verdes pastos del jardín…. 

Cody, Izzi, Matt: Mansión???!!! 

Mimi: bueno, se me había olvidado mencionarles eso ^_^U…. 

  
En ese instante dieron vuelta a la derecha y se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de 2 a 3 metros de alto, aproximadamente… 

Matt: vaya, es grande…0_0! 

Yania: solo esperen a ver adentro… sabes Mimi, parece como si el jardín supiera que ibas a venir porque las flores lucen más hermosas que de costumbre… 

Mimi: eso siempre pasa cada vez que vengo…. 

Cody: y por que dices eso, Yania? 

Yania: porque, Mimi les da un trato especial a las flores de nuestro jardín…. 

  
En ese instante, Yania toca el timbre de la entrada… 

Voz: si?... 

Yania: Sara?... hemos llegado, por favor abre el portón…. 

Sara: con mucho gusto mi Lady… 

  
La sorpresa más grande en la vida de los chicos fue ver el majestuoso jardín, que casi parecía bosque completo, era prácticamente… enorme y después de andar aproximadamente 2 kilómetros desde la entrada, se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos una mansión, que más que ser mansión, parecía castillo…Matt, Cody e Izzi, quedaron con la boca abierta solo de ver las grandes magnitudes del lugar, lo mismo pasó cuando los chicos que estaban en la limosina llegaron…. 

Matt: Wow!... 

Cody: es impresionante…. 

Izzi: parece parque de reserva natural…. 

Davis: 0o0!... Bienvenidos a Disneylandia…. 

Tai: Davis, hazme el favor de callarte…. 

  
En ese instante unos ladridos por detrás del auto se dejaron escuchar… 

Yania: mi querida prima, parece que unos viejos amigos quieren saludarte… 

Mimi: son… ellos… 

Yania: así es…. 

Mimi: Yania, detente aquí, quiero saludarlos….. 

  
El carro se detuve y solo se vieron correr 4 lobos que fueron domesticados para la familia…. 

Mimi: (acariciándole la cabeza)Yantté, pequeña…como estás?...(otro perro le lamía la cara)… como olvidarme de ti Balton…. (otro perro le jugaba la falda)… calma Priss…..(el último perro estaba un poco retirado por que los demás no dejan acercársele y Mimi se dio cuenta de ello)… ven conmigo Raider….(el perro se le acercó y ella los acarició)… 

Izzi: parece que esos perros te tienen mucho amor, no es así?... 

Mimi: si, yo los cuide cuando eran cachorros…. 

Yania: y eso no es todo, hablando de cachorros… 

  
A lo lejos solo se podía ver pequeñas bolas de pelos tratando de llegar a donde todos estaban…. 

Cody: parecen que son los cachorros de estos lobos… 

Mimi: son hermosos… (hablándole a los perros)… amigos tengo que llegar todavía a la casa, pero no les importa que me lleve a los cachorritos?... 

  
Los perros solo le ladraron y le movían la cola, Mimi lo tomó como un si… 

Mimi: bien… entonces, me llevó a los cachorros, pero díganme, quieren hacer la carera de siempre… (ladridos de afirmación)… ok…. 

  
Mimi se sube al auto y le dice a su prima… 

Mimi: Yania, lista… 

Yania: estén listos o no, allá voy!... (y acelera)… 

Matt: (con cara de aterrado) esto es necesario?!!!... 

Mimi: es una costumbre… 

Izzi: (con la misma cara de aterrado) no crees que a esta velocidad los perros no nos alcanzarán?... 

Mimi: eso es lo que creen, miren a los lados del carro y verán….. 

Cody: no es posible, corren muy rápido… 

  
Una vez estando frente a la mansión, Yania frena y se detiene al igual que los perros… 

Mimi: yo les gané… 

  
En ese instante llegó la limosina… 

Davis: ¿Qué fue esa carrera que pegaron?... 

Mimi: solo estábamos jugando…. 

Sora: vaya juegos -_-¡… 

James: por favor jóvenes, pasemos adentro por que los señores esperan… 

  
Cuando los chicos entraron no sabían a dónde mirar primero, todo era enorme y elegante… 

Sara: Bienvenida sea usted Lady Minami… 

Mimi: gracias Sara…. 

Joe: otra vez la llaman raro… 

Ken: es cierto, no nos has dicho aún porque te dicen así… 

Mimi: claro: pero primeros pasemos a la sala… 

  
Una vez en la sala… 

Yolei: ahora si dinos los motivos…. 

Mimi: bueno, ese es mi verdadero nombre…. 

Todos: QUE!!!.. 

Kari: Mimi, yo no estaba enterada de eso…. 

Mimi: bueno, mi nombre es Minami Tachikawa, pero mis papás se acostumbraron a llamarme Mimi, así que por eso ustedes me llaman así, pero mi nombre es en honor a mi tataratía Lady Minami Tachikawa… tiene una historia muy interesante sobre…. 

James: disculpe señorita, pero sus tíos están aquí…. 

Voz: Mi pequeña sobrina, es un placer volver a verte…. 

Mimi: gracias tía Maya… 

Voz: no esperábamos una visita así de repentina… 

Mimi: disculpe tío Agatar… 

Voz: saludas a todos menos a mi, no?... 

Mimi: sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti Dany…. 

Dany: eso lo sé… pero por lo menos me merezco un abrazo…. 

  
Mimi le da un abrazo a su primo, después de eso Mimi se disponía a presentar a sus amigos… 

Mimi: bueno, chicos, ellos son mis tíos Lord Agatar Tachikawa y Lady Maya Tachikawa, y él mi primo Dany…. 

Todos: mucho gusto… 

Mimi: Tíos, Dany, ellos son mis amigos, Taichi Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yolei Hino, Ken Hichijoyi, Cody Hiragizawa, Izzumi Koushiro, Joe Kido, Kari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi y Matt Ishida… 

Agatar: perdón, dijiste Ishida… 

Mimi: si, por que?... 

Agatar: bueno porque… (en ese instante sintió un pellizco de su esposa en el brazo para que se quedara callado)… no, por nada, por que no pasamos al comedor, deben tener mucha hambre….. 

Todos: claro… 

  
En ese instante todos pasaron al comedor… Una voz, la misma voz del avión, volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Mimi… 

Voz: "te dije que no te preocuparas, a caso dudaste de mi…" 

Mimi: "no se quién seas, pero no te tengo miedo"…. 

Voz: "eso lo se…" 

Mimi: "entonces, déjame en paz…" 

Voz: "no puedo, tienes una misión que terminar…" 

  
Continuará…… 

Notas de la autora: 

¿Quién será la voz que tanto molesta Mimi?, ¿que verdad sabrá Lord Agatar?, ¿Porqué Lady Maya no quiere que su esposo diga algo?...¿qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo?.... Para resolver estas y más dudas, esperen lo que sigue, por lo menos será algo más emocionante que esto, todo eso de los perros y el jardín lo escribí ahora para que más adelante se entienda mejor, ya que aunque parezcan cosas simples, no todo lo que brilla es oro…. Dudas, quejas, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, lo que quieran mándenlos a: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

Por cierto...visiten mi página web= http://usuarios.lycos.es/fairyweb 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	3. ¿A dónde va el Amor?

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

  


_**¿A dónde va el Amor?**_

================================================================================== 

  
En ese instante todos pasaron al comedor, el almuerzo estaba servido sobre la mesa, no esta demás mencionar los exquisitos manjares que despertaban el apetito con sólo oler su suave aroma… y el que rompió semejante ambiente fue…. 

Davis: ¡¡¡COMIDA!!! 

Tai: @_@ No puede ser!!!.... Davis, todos tenemos hambre, ¿pero no te puedes comportar o por lo menos hacer el intento?…. 

Davis: no se tú pero yo tengo hambre…. 

Lord Agatar: (con cara divertida)… jajaja… entonces pasen a la mesa y sírvanse por que el almuerzo no se hizo para contemplarse… 

Todos con educación se sentaron en la mesa, pero el que no pudo aguantar mucho fue Davis quien tratando de conservar un poco su educación, evitaba llenarse mucho la boca de comida… 

Mimi: esta deliciosa la comida… ¿Quién la preparo?... 

Lady Maya: bueno, como Sara estaba ocupada arreglando las habitaciones, las que cocinamos fuimos Yania y yo… 

Joe: pues mi Lady… mis más gratas felicitaciones a usted y a su hija…. 

Dany: pero hablando de Yania, ¿dónde está?.... 

Sora: yo vi que fue a recibir a un individuo que esperaba en la puerta…. 

Lady Maya: deben ser los vecinos…. 

Yolei: ¿tienen vecinos? 0_0!..... 

Kari: 0_0! no puedo creerlo, el terreno de su mansión es más grande que la cuadra dónde vivo y que la misma Universidad, prácticamente los vecinos vendrían estando en el pueblo…. 

Mimi: no exageres Kari…. 

Dany: pero quién de los vecinos pudo haber sido… a lo mejor los Goldengate… 

Lord Agatar: o si no, los…(sintiendo un pellizco por parte de su esposa)… hay!....(viendo que todos lo miraban)… ^_^U creo que no me acuerdo…. 

En instante entra Yania corriendo…. 

Yania: Madre, Padre, eran los Ishida, solo para avisarnos que estamos todos invitados, incluyendo a los recién llegados, ¡¡¡A UNA MAJESTUOSA FIESTA QUE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO MAÑANA EN SU MANSIÓN!!! ¡¡¡ADORO LAS FIESTAS!!!... 

Usualmente, Kari, Yolei y Sora, se hubieran emocionado con la noticia, pero, todos en el comedor estaban paralizados por lo que ella acababa de gritar….. 

Todos menos los Tíos, Mimi y Dany: ISHIDA??? 

Yania: asi es, dije Ishida, algún problema?.... 

Lady Maya tenía la cara de horror por que descubrieron lo que ella no quería que descubrieran, Lord Agatar estaba entre molesto, por el maltrato que recibió de su esposa aunque resultase todo en vano, y una cara de preocupación de la que nadie se dio cuenta pues de ahí en adelante a excepción de Mimi, Yania y Dany todos se encontraban sorprendidos, diría que demasiado…. 

T.K.: (rompiendo el silencio, pero con voz de asombro)… yo….yo… yo no sabía que tenía familia aquí…. 

Matt: ni yo…. 

Mimi: bueno…. Pues …. Ahora lo saben ^_^U 

Matt y T.K.: ¬_¬!... desde cuando lo sabías? 

Mimi: ^_^U no me miren así… yo pensé que ustedes sabían…. 

Cody: ¿Algo más que no sepamos?.... 

Absolutamente en ese momento se quedaron todos callados, prácticamente, más de lo que ya estaban, así que terminaron de comer, y Mimi les mostró sus habitaciones… 

Mimi: bueno, como podrán ver la inmensidad de la casa, tendrán la oportunidad de tener cuarto propio, con todos los servicios, incluyendo baño con tina, y una hermosa vista al paisaje del pueblo que se encuentra a espaldas del castillo como pueden apreciar por esta ventana… 

Ken: es un hermoso paisaje…. 

Yolei: si, muy romántico *o*…. 

Todos: 0_0? 

Yolei: no aprecian lo bueno… -_-¡…. 

Mimi: ^_^! …según Yania, las habitaciones que van a ocupar están en el ala este del castillo… 

Izzi: genial!... tan grande es este lugar que hasta lo dividen en zonas… 

Llegaron al ala este del castillo y Mimi les mostró sus cuartos… 

Davis: Wow!!!! ^0^! Estas habitaciones parecen de hotel de primera clase!!! Como los que salen en la tele!!!... 

Tai: hasta cierto punto…. Apoyo a Davis -_-¡…. 

Mimi: el tiempo se nos ha venido encima, aquí oscurece muy temprano, y me imagino que están muy cansados por el viaje, así que los dejo en sus habitaciones y descansen…. Hasta mañana…. 

Con estas palabras Mimi se retira a su habitación, lo mismo hicieron los demás. El cuarto creciente de la Luna que esa noche alumbraba los jardines de la mansión, resaltaba aún más la belleza del lugar. Las hojas del enorme roble que se encontraba en el risco del jardín movían sus ramas al compás de la canción de los vientos que clamaban amores y pesares…. Todo en un solo suspiro… Pero, alguien en la mansión, tenía sueños muy interesantes…. 

Matt: en donde estoy?.... 

No hubo respuesta, se encontraba al pie de un roble, en un risco, la luna llena alumbraba el lugar, pero él, sin saber porqué, se sentía triste, sentía que le faltaba algo pero no sabía que…. Se sentó apoyado en el roble y pudo escuchar un murmullo del viento, sintió ganas de cantar a compás de esa canción… 

De pronto escuchó unos pasos, a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba al roble, él por instinto se alejó del lugar y se puso detrás de unos arbustos para poder ver lo que hacía… Cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la cara del hombre el más asombrado fue Matt…. 

Matt: se parece a… mi?.... por que?..... 

Mágicamente la imagen de una joven que se encontraba dormida apareció al piel del roble… él vio claramente que la joven era la viva imagen de Mimi, lo raro es que vestían ropas diferentes, antiguas, de otra época….a punto de preguntar que pasaba, escuchó al hombre decir algo….. 

Hombre: 

  
_**En silencio estoy aquí   
Suavemente como en sueños me acerco a ti   
Sin poder decirte… te amo…   
No imaginas que difícil es   
Mirarte así dormida mientras   
acaba nuestra historia   
en esta noche rota y triste **_

  
Sin embargo guardó las ganas de despertarla… 

_**   
No, yo no puedo despertarte   
Y perderme entre tus manos   
Como arena   
¿A dónde va el amor que calla que se lleva en el alma   
Y se va alejando como el viento?   
¿A dónde va el amor que olvida que te quema la vida   
Y se duerme poco a poco con dolor? **_

  
El hombre puso cara de tristeza e hizo un ademán como si estuviera recordando algo… 

_**   
Te recorro en mis recuerdos y otra vez descubro que tu cuerpo   
Arde en mi memoria como un fuego viejo y eterno   
Acaso volverán de algún modo tantos besos   
Que guarde en tu boca   
¿A dónde va el amor que calla que se lleva en el alma   
y se va alejando como el viento?   
¿A dónde va el amor que olvida que te quema la vida   
Y se duerme poco a poco con dolor? **_

  
Pero al verte siento miedo de decir tu nombre por última vez   
Dime a dónde va el amor que calla que se lleva en el alma   
Que se va alejando como el viento   
¿A dónde va el amor que olvida que te quema la vida   
Que se duerme poco apoco con dolor?, …te extraño.   
Lentamente se vio como la mujer se levantó y se le quedó viendo, luego pronunció unas palabras, llenas de dolor para el hombre y que a duras penas Matt pudo escuchar…. 

Mujer: ¿Qué haces aquí?.... 

Hombre: te dije que siempre te estaría esperando… 

Mujer: lo siento pero, no puedo, no puedo volver, no todavía…. 

En ese instante la mujer desapareció de la vista del hombre y se pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla…. 

Matt: "por que me siento tan mal por todo esto"…. 

El hombre seguía parado observando el lugar donde estaba la mujer… 

Matt: "le voy a preguntar…." 

Mientras él se acercaba al hombre, el murmullo del viento pronunciaba su nombre…. 

Voz: Matt… 

Matt seguía caminando en dirección del hombre, cuando llegó ante él, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando… 

Voz: Matt!!!! Ya despierta!!!!.... 

Su sueño se vio interrumpido abruptamente… 

Matt: que?... ah… eres tú T.K…. 

T.K.: A quién esperabas, a Mimi?...¬_¬ 

Matt: (sonrojado)… no se que dices… "porque me sonrojo?"…. pero eso no viene al caso… por que me levantas… 

T.K.: Mimi me despertó diciéndome que el desayuno estaba listo y que me encargara de despertar a los demás… también, dijo que nos diría cual era la sorpresa que nos tenía reservada…. 

Matt: "Hey!... por que ella despertó a T.K. y no a mi?"… (se sonroja)… "no se ni en lo que pienso…" 

T.K.: (pasando una mano enfrente de su hermano) Matt… todavía estas conmigo no?.... 

Matt: lo siento es que me puse a pensar en… (se sonroja).... en que podría ser la sorpresa… 

T.K.: pues si no te levantas, no vas a poder saber que es…. 

Matt: en unos minutos bajo… 

T.K.: ya me voy, tengo que despertar a los demás…. 

Matt se regañaba a si mismo por andar pensando en Mimi de esa manera, aunque de todas formas termino sonrojándose otra vez… 

Matt: "¿pero que me pasa?"…. 

Entonces recordó el sueño tan raro que tuvo… 

Matt: fue un sueño muy triste, pero lo que más me asombra es lo mucho que ese hombre se parecía a mí y la mujer a… (se sonroja)… a Mimi… 

Una vez que Matt mudó sus pijamas, bajó a tomar el desayuno, prácticamente los demás también estaba en la mesa, como si solo lo estuvieran esperando a él…. 

Joe: pensé que no ibas a bajar…. 

Matt: siento haberme tardado… 

Mimi: no importa…ahora, sírvanse, yo como ya terminé, los estaré esperando en la biblioteca…. 

Mimi se encontraba contemplando la inmensa pintura de una mujer en el salón de la biblioteca, cuando llega Yania… 

Yania: tenía razón, ¿no?.... te pareces mucho a la tataratía… 

Mimi: si, tienes razón…. 

En eso, llega Kari…. 

Kari: hola Mimi, ya terminé y…(se queda sorprendida al ver el cuadro) 0o0!... cuando fue que pintaron este cuadro tuyo Mimi?.... 

Mimi: la mujer de la pintura no soy yo, es la tataratía…. 

En ese instante llegan los demás, y se quedan contemplando el cuadro… 

Izzi: esa eres tú Mimi?... 

Mimi: no…. Como le dije a Kari….ella es mi tataratía…. 

Yania: claro que nosotros le resumimos a tataratía ya que ella nació en el año de 1480 para ser exactos… 

Joe: entonces vendría siendo la tatara, tatara,…. 

Mimi: Joe, por favor no sigas, eso lo sabemos… 

Joe: perdón…. ^-^U 

Matt: "esa es la misma mujer de mis sueños….es…idéntica a Mimi…" 

Yolei: era muy bonita… 

Ken: Mimi… (mientras hablaba no apartaba la vista de un objeto)…. 

Mimi: dime Ken… 

Ken: que es ese objeto que trae colgando la mujer del retrato?.... 

Yania: Ah! Eso….. Es el emblema de la pureza…. 

Todos, menos Mimi y Yania: QUE!!!.... 

Tai: pero…como es posible…. 

Dany: (entrando por la puerta principal junto con sus padres)… eso es fácil de explicar… 

Lady Maya: el emblema de la pureza ha pasado de generación en generación en esta familia, normalmente son mujeres sus portadoras, pero hubo una que otra excepción en el pasado…. 

Lord Agatar: asi es… antes de que mi sobrina Mimi naciera, yo era el portador del emblema…. 

Kari: eso es increíble… 

Mimi: y es un honor para mí decirles que Lady Minami Tachikawa, (una pequeña sonrisa) conocida más bien por ustedes como la tataratía, fue la primera portadora del emblema y formó parte de la primera generación de Digielegidos… 

T.K.: o sea que ella…. 

Mimi: así es, pero esa no es toda la sorpresa… 

Davis: ¡¡¡SUFICIENTE SORPRESA ES SABER NUEVAS COSAS CADA DÍA QUE PASAMOS AQUÍ COMO PARA QUE NOS DIGAS QUE TODAVÍA FALTA MÁS!!!... 

Tai: tranquilízate Davis… no es culpa de ella que hubiesen cosas que no sabíamos… 

Cody: bueno, Mimi, ya dinos cuál es la sorpresa antes de que alguien más termine como Davis… 

Mimi: bueno, les tengo la maravillosa noticia de que en el sótano de esta mansión se encuentra la puerta abierta al Digimundo, así que cuando ustedes deseen visitar a sus digimons durante estas vacaciones, solo avisen y nos vamos todos!!!... ^_^ 

Izzy: eso es… Genial!!!... 

Joe: podré ver a Gomamon… 

Kari: pero antes de eso, yo creo que es prudente comenzar por hacer nuestra tarea, y una vez que la terminemos, podremos disfrutar abiertamente de nuestras vacaciones…. 

Davis: pero…. 

Tai: pero nada Davis…. Primero el trabajo y luego el placer, así que comencemos desde ahora… 

Todos comenzaron a salir, pero Matt se quedó contemplando el retrato… Mimi se dio cuenta de esto y…. 

Mimi: sucede algo Matt…? 

Matt: he? 

Mimi: te estoy preguntando si pasa algo… 

Matt: si, digo no…. Solo estaba viendo la pintura… 

Mimi: veo que le pones mucho interés…¿quieres que te cuente la historia que hay detrás de ella?... 

Matt: historia?... 

Mimi: si, una historia muy triste… 

Matt: me encantaría que me la contaras… 

Mimi: entonces toma asiento… (se sentaron)… Ella era una digielegida, al igual que sus amigos, eran en total 12. Habían compartido tantas aventuras, casi iguales a nosotros, los 8 emblemas que tenemos nosotros, ellos también los tenían, tantas convivencias alegres, tristes, despedidas, encuentros y para los portadores de los emblemas de la amistad y de la pureza, el amor había tocado a sus puertas… Él se llamaba Lord Yamatto Ishida, el joven que decidió desposar a mi antepasado Lady Minami Tachikawa… se dice que el día de la boda, todo marchaba perfectamente, había un aura de felicidad que rodeaba sus cuerpos ante el altar, todo era como en sueños. Repentinamente, algo cambió el destino entre ellos, él dijo si, ella…dijo no, nadie sabía las razones por las cuales ella había rechazado a Lord Yamatto… ella salió corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Los digielegidos, sus fieles amigos, no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla, una de ellas, la digielegida del amor Lady Sora Karteri, afirmó haber visto en sus ojos tristeza, un terrible arrepentimiento, parecía como si estuviera poseída o algo así, pues los ojos de Lady Minami, no eran los mismos, ya que siempre estaban llenos de pureza, calidez, amor, ternura; pero los ojos de Lady Minami en esos momentos, estaban llenos de frialdad, determinación, miedo, tristeza. Lo único que se lograba escuchar decir a Lord Yamatto, eran las mismas palabras…¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste?.. su voz se escuchaba desolada, triste, ronca, casi invisible ante el gran escándalo que hacían el resto de los invitados, luego sus ojos reflejaron determinación, salió a buscarla. Hasta ahora nadie sabe que fue lo que hablaron exactamente cuando se encontraron. El día de la boda fue el 11 de Noviembre de 1505, al anochecer de ese mismo día, ella desapareció albergada por la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que se sabe de ella se debe a las cartas que anualmente le escribía a su familia. Siempre te estaré esperando, esa era la promesa que Lord Yamatto le hizo a lady Minami, él nunca se volvió a enamorar, cumplió su promesa y se cree que todavía la sigue esperando; el lugar donde se le veía todas las noches, es el roble que está en el jardín de esta mansión, según mis tíos desde que Lord Yamatto murió, hasta el día en que yo nací, se escuchaba un murmullo en el viento a la media noche…I'll be waiting for you…un murmullo vago en el viento… el mismo día en que yo nací, él escucho un murmullo diferente…Has regresado a mi… después de que yo nací, ya no se volvió a escuchar ese lamento vago, nadie tiene explicación a esto… 

  
Continuará…. 

Notas de la autora: 

La canción que dice el hombre casi al principio de este capítulo se titula "¿A dónde va el amor?" - su intérprete es Ricardo Montener, les recomiendo que la escuchen, es una canción muy linda. Hermosa historia, ¿no?. ¿Qué responderá Matt a todo esto?... ¿Por qué no se sigue escuchando el lamento de Lord Yamatto?, ¿Podrá Matt esclarecer sus sueños? Todas estás preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo… Preguntas, felicitaciones, comentarios, jitomatazos, etc. Escríbeme a:   
Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

Visita mi página web: http://usuarios.lycos.es/fairyweb 

Si quieres conversar conmigo éste es mi msn:   
Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com 

Te estaré esperando ^.~...See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	4. E Ritorno Da Te

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

  


_**E Ritorno Da Te (De Regreso a Ti)**_

================================================================================== 

Después de que Mimi le contara la historia, él solo se quedó pensando, como si estuviera tratando de atar cabos sueltos con respecto al sueño que tuvo… Mimi esperaba otra reacción en él porque después de todo, el hombre se llamaba igual que él y ella asumía que era su antepasado… 

Mimi: Irónico… ¿no?... 

Matt: He?.... Ah… ¿Por qué dices que es irónico?... 

Mimi: yo esperaba otro tipo de reacción después de contarte la historia, pero parece que mis instintos fallaron esta vez… ^_^… 

Matt: (sonrojándose un poco y acercándose poco a poco a ella)… entonces… ¿qué reacción esperaba de mi…Mi lady?... 

La voz de Matt sonaba como si fuera poseída y bueno, Mimi no se podía quedar atrás… 

Mimi: Le parece poco que le recuerde su pasado Lord Yamatto?.... 

Matt: bien sabes que pudo haber sido diferente……. 

Mimi: lo sé… pero es una lástima que no se diera el caso, no cree?.... 

Matt: te dije que te estaría esperando… si era posible por toda la eternidad… 

Mimi: y yo le dije que no era necesario, mi lord… 

Matt: Minami, yo… todavía te amo…. 

Mimi: Lamento mucho no poder decir lo mismo, mi lord…. 

Matt: se muy bien que mientes… 

Mimi: entonces por que es tan terco y sigue preguntando?... 

Matt: por que necesito escucharlo de ti… 

Mimi: yo… yo no puedo… 

Mimi salía de la habitación, en ese instante Matt la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un beso, que para bien o para mal, duró su buen tiempo…. Y… una vez que rompieron el beso… 

Mimi: (sonrojada)…. Matt, por que hiciste eso?.... 

Matt: He? (muy sonrojado)…. Bueno, yo….. lo siento… 

Mimi: no te preocupes, si hubiese sido algo malo, créeme que te hubiera dado una buena cachetada….^_^…. Nos vemos, tengo que buscar a Sora, todavía tenemos que hacer la tarea… 

Matt vio como Mimi se alejó por la puerta y se dijo para si mismo… 

Matt: o sea, que le gustó… lo ves Minami, todavía me sigues amando, aunque lo niegues… ^_^… 

Los digielegidos habían salido para hacer su tarea… 

Izzi: creo que nosotros tenemos que ir a Londres… 

Joe: pero como nos iremos?... 

Ken: debe haber un autobús a Londres… 

De repente de la nada sale Yania… 

Yania: ¡¡¡YO LOS LLEVARÉ!!!....^-^ 

Davis: ¿es necesario gritar?.... 

Yolei: no seas descortés Davis…. 

Yania: bueno, como les dije yo los llevaré a Londres, por que después de todo tengo que comprar un vestido para la fiesta en la mansión de los Ishida…^-^ 

Yolei: me había olvidado de ello, -_-¡ lástima que yo no traje nada para ponerme…. 

Yania: no te preocupes, yo te compraré uno… 

Yolei: en serio?...0_0? 

Yania: claro…. 

T.K.: me imagino que nosotros también tenemos que arreglarnos para la ocasión… 

Yania: no se preocupen, todo eso corre por cortesía de la casa… ahora vámonos o no regresaremos a tiempo para alistarnos, recuerden que hoy es la fiesta…. 

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión… 

Sora: bien, los que se fueron a Londres fueron….ummm…. Izzi, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Davis y T.K…. 

Kari: entonces los que nos quedamos aquí somos… Mi hermano, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Cody y yo… 

Mimi: empecemos de una vez, sino, no nos va a dar tiempo para alistarnos, recuerden que hoy es la fiesta… 

Sora y Kari: lo olvidamos!!!! 

Mimi: si lo que les preocupa a todos es lo que van a llevar puesto, no se preocupen, Yania le comprara trajes a quienes están con ella… yo me encargaré de darle la ropa a ustedes… 

Cody: pero la tarea?... 

Mimi: la tarea de Sora y la mía ya está echa… 

Sora: ¿En serio?.... 

Mimi: si, ya tengo la leyenda….. 

Matt: no me digas que vas a poner la que me contaste…. 

Mimi: claro¬_¬. Después de todo es una leyenda romántica, antigua, extranjera, prácticamente es lo que nos pidieron…. 

Matt: "¿cuál es su intención de mostrar nuestra historia al mundo?"….. (se sonroja)…. "que… ¿Qué me pasa?... por que estoy pensando así?.....¿por que nuestra historia?, si después de todo es de el antepasado de Mimi y de mi probable antepasado?.... que tiene que ver yo y ella con todo esto?"….. 

Mimi: Matt….¿estás bien?.... has estado muy pensativo últimamente….. te pasa algo?.... 

Matt: no, es solo que, estaba pensando que hecho histórico poner para nuestro trabajo, verdad Tai?... 

Tai:... 

Matt: TAI!!!... 

Tai: eh? 0_0? …sucede algo?... 

Matt: -_-¡ Olvídalo… 

Cody: bueno, pero aún falto yo… 

Kari: y yo… 

Mimi: eso no es problema Kari… la mansión de los Ishida tiene una vista muy hermosa a una laguna que se encuentra en la parte trasera de su mansión, además se verá muy hermoso si tomas la foto al lago cuando la luna brille sobre el… 

Kari: debe ser muy lindo… 

Cody: y yo?.... me faltan recolectar plantas…. 

Mimi: si te sirve, dile a Sara que te muestre la colección de plantas de mi tío, a lo mejor te ahorres muchas cosas, así que ve y apresúrate, nosotros iremos a ver los vestidos y los trajes y buscaremos uno para ti… 

Cody: está bien, nos vemos después…. 

Kari: yo me quedaré aquí… quiero tomar fotos de día a este jardín… 

Tai: te quedarás tu sola?... 

Kari: hermano, no te preocupes por mí…. Yo ya soy adulta, me puedo cuidar sola… 

Tai: pero…(ve que Kari se aleja) 

Sora: déjala Tai…. Que te parece si mejor me acompañas a escoger mi vestido y me dices cual te gusta ^_ ~…. 

Tai: (sonrojado) 0_0 si tu quieres…. 

Mimi: bueno, Matt, vamos… 

Matt: he?... yo mejor me quedo…. 

Mimi: Oh! Vamos!... debes estar bromeando, tengo que ver como te queda el traje que te voy a comprar…. 

Matt: pero… 

Mimi: nada de peros… tú vienes conmigo…. 

Tai: (dándole codazos a Matt)… ^_ ~ tu puedes galán….jeje…. 

Matt: (completamente rojo)… cállate Tai… o a caso quieres que te ayude a escoger el vestido de Sora? ¬__¬… 

Tai: (muy sonrojado)… no abras la boca Ishida, sino quieres que te--- 

Sora: ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! No me digan que se van a poner a pelear… 

Mimi: Sora, creo que tenemos que ir separados… tú ve en el carro con Tai… yo me llevaré a Matt a caballo… 

Tai y Matt: 0_0 ¿¿¿¡A CABALLO!??? 

Mimi: si, a caballo, y si así no dejan de pelear, le voy a decir a Sara y a James que se tomen unas buenas vacaciones….y… 

Tai y Matt: y? 

Mimi: adivinen quienes van a ser sus suplentes ¬_¬… 

Tai: Oh!... no estarás pensando que… 

Mimi: ^_^ así es… 

Matt: nosotros?... 

Mimi: aja… 

Sora: a mi me parece una buena idea… tal vez les sirva de lección… 

Tai: mejor lo dejamos por la paz…. 

Sora: a si me gusta que hables Tai, ahora vámonos… 

Matt: jajaja… adiós, Tai….jajaja 

Mimi: vamos Matt, tenemos que montar un caballo… 

Matt: estás loca!!!!.... yo nunca he montado un caballo… 

Tai: jajaja… por lo menos yo tendré mejor suerte que tú… 

Sora: yo voy a conducir… 

Tai: que!? 0_0... no, Sora, mejor deja que yo conduzca…. 

Sora: claro que no!.... Mimi me lo prestó a mi, además, tu eres capaz de estrellarlo donde se te ocurra…. 

Tai: ten piedad de mi Sora, no quiero morir tan joven… 

Sora: ya cállate y sube… 

Mimi y Matt solo miraban como Sora y Tai subieron al auto, y al momento de que arrancaron, sólo se escuchó el grito de Tai…. 

Tai: ¡Sora… no tan ráaaaaaaaaapidooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdenmeeeeeeeee!!!! 

Matt: (con terror en su cara)… sólo espero encontrarlo vivo… 

Mimi: vámonos Matt… 

Matt: espero que no vayas tan rápido como Sora… 

Mimi: claro que no… ¿A caso quieres que suframos algún accidente?... 

Matt: es lo mismo que decía Sora y ya ves… 

Mimi: ya cállate y vayamos a los establos… 

Una vez en el centro comercial de Canterville….. 

Mimi: … espero poder encontrar a Sora en medio de tanta gente… 

Matt: Qué tal si se estrellaron!... 

Mimi: no seas idi… ejem…absurdo….. Sora sabe manejar mejor que yo!... 

Matt: entonces eso quiere decir que no piense ni siquiera en pasear contigo en un auto… 

Mimi: voy a hacer como que no escuché eso y…. (Fijando la mirada en medio de tanta gente) … Oh! Mira, ahí está Sora y Tai…(jalando a Matt de la mano).. Vamos!... 

Matt: Mimi, esperaaaaaa….. 

Una vez con Sora y Tai…. 

Sora: Hola Mimi… ya encontraste un vestido que llevar hoy?.... 

Mimi: no, hace 5 minutos que acabamos de llegar, y eso fue por culpa de Matt, pues al parecer le tiene FOBIA a los caballos… 

Matt: no es que le tenga FOBIA a los caballos, solo estaba evitando que tuviéramos un accidente…. 

Tai: no se por que a las mujeres les gusta la velocidad!!!... Sora casi rompió el record GUINESS!!!… 

Sora: no exageres Tai!... 

Tai: es la verdad… y estoy empezando a considerar en regresar caminando a la mansión…. 

Matt: yo me apunto… 

Sora: hasta creen que los vamos a dejar, verdad Mimi?... 

Mimi: … 

Sora: Mimi??!!! 

Mimi: Sora, ya viste eso?.... (apuntando hacia un aparador)…. Es fabuloso… 

Sora: es precioso…vamos a esa tienda… 

Tai: nosotros las esperamos aquí… 

Sora: dije VAMOS!... 

Matt y Tai: (suspirando) Mujeres… 

Las chicas se detuvieron frente a un aparador que exponía variedad de vestidos que capturaban la vista de las clientes… 

Mimi: Sora ven…. 

Sora: si?... que sucede?... 

Mimi: (viendo que Matt y Tai se acercaban)… dije SORA… este es un asunto entre nosotras, así que se nos dejan hablar en privado se los voy a agradecer…. 

Matt: no es justo primero nos dicen que las acompañemos, ahora nos están corriendo!.. quien las entiende…. 

Tai: que te parece Matt si tú y yo comenzamos por buscar los que llevaremos nosotros… 

Matt: si no hay más remedio -_-¡… 

Los chicos se alejan…. 

Sora: que tanto misterio, Mimi?... 

Mimi: que te parece si mejor escogemos los vestidos sin que ellos los vean para darles una sorpresa… 

Sora: no es mala idea…. ^_^ … 

Las chicas escogieron su vestido, los chicos sus trajes, todo estaba perfecto… Ya se disponían a salir del centro comercial, cuando…. 

Voz: Mimi!!!!... me dijeron que estabas aquí… 

Mimi: Uh?.... OH POR KAMI!!!.... MICHAEL???? 

Sora, Tai y Matt: MICHAEL???!!! 

Mimi: que haces aquí?.... 

Michael: si se te olvida Mimi, yo también estoy de vacaciones, además ^_^… mis padres me enviaron para que visitara a mi familia…. 

Sora: tienes familia aquí, Michael?... 

Michael: claro!.... somos vecinos de la familia de Mimi, no es así…. 

Mimi: sip… 

Tai: ha…. Y cuanto tiempo te quedarás???... 

Michael: todo el tiempo que Mimi esté aquí… sabes…. Ella es la mejor amiga que tengo y bueno… me pareció buena idea regresar cuando ella regrese a Odaiba… 

Mimi: eso es maravilloso!!!... 

Michael: díganme, ¿ustedes van a ir a la fiesta de los Ishida?.... 

Tai: según tengo entendido…. 

Michael: ¿Y los demás?... o sólo vinieron ustedes?... 

Matt: No… lo que pasa es que los demás andan en Inglaterra haciendo sus investigaciones…. 

Mimi: Bueno no me gustaría interrumpir nuestro encuentro, pero, tenemos que llegar a la mansión para alistarnos… 

Michael: entonces yo voy con ustedes… 

Matt: yo no pienso ir montado otra ves a caballo Mimi!.... 

Mimi: bueno entonces no lo hagas… 

Matt: y no quiero que insistas que -_-….. 0_0 ¿qué dijiste?.... 

Mimi: que si no quieres ir conmigo a caballo no vayas…. ^_^… Michael, vendrías conmigo?... 

Michael: claro!!!... tu sabes cuanto me gusta montar a caballo!!!.... 

Matt: (asombrado) pero… y YO???.... 

Tai: ^_^… pues te vienes conmigo y Sora… 

Sora: si… además nosotros llegaremos más rápido que Mimi…. 

Tai: o no Sora!... ni lo PIENSES!.... NO VOY A DEJAR QUE CONDUSCAS…. 

Sora: Yo voy a conducir y se acabó… vámonos… 

Matt: (se voltea para ver a Mimi)… Mimi, yo no…(O_O) Mimi!... MIMI!!!! DONDE ESTÁS??? 

Sora: tranquilo Matt… ella ya se fue con Michael…. 

Matt: (Histérico) QUE?!... 

Tai: eso se llaman celos...¬_¬... 

Matt: CIERRA LA BOCA TAI…. 

Tai: (tono burlesco) OBLÍGAMEE… 

Sora: no comiencen, o alguien va a tener que limpiar los pisos de la mansión y no voy a ser yo…. 

Lograron salir del centro comercial pero Matt no iba muy contento que digamos… 

Matt: "¿Por qué Mimi me dejó solo con Tai y Sora?"… "¿Por qué prefirió irse con Michael?"… "¿Qué demonios me pasa… POR QUE ESTOY TAN MOLESTO SÓLO DE PENSAR QUE ESE… MICHAEL… ESTA CABALGANDO POR QUIEN SABE DONDE CON MIMI A SOLAS?????...... ¿será cierto que son celos, como dice Tai?....¿Por qué tengo que estar celoso… Mimi es mi amiga y… (en la voz de Lord Yamatto) la mujer que amo?.... no me permitiré perderla por segunda vez…. No otra vez… Hoy en la fiesta, le voy a pedir explicaciones…(volviendo a ser Matt) creo que de tanto coraje me está empezando a doler la cabeza y a pensar incoherencias…" 

  
Continuará…. 

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… yo lo adoro…. Ya saben no me demanden, estoy consiente que DIGIMON y todos sus personajes no son míos, así que PLEASE!!!.... Preguntas, felicitaciones, porrazos, comentarios, jitomatazos, etc. Escríbeme a:   
Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

Visita mi página web: http://usuarios.lycos.es/fairyweb 

Si quieres conversar conmigo éste es mi msn:   
Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com 

Te estaré esperando ^.~...See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	5. Yo Sin Ti

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

  


_**YO SIN TI**_

================================================================================== 

Todos se estaban alistando para asistir a la fiesta de los Ishida. Yania había llegado con el grupo de digielegidos que fue a Londres, todos terminaron sus obligaciones y habían comprado sus trajes. En cuanto a los otros, Matt había estado esperando a Mimi y a Michael que llegaron 30 minutos después que él, Michael se despidió y quedó de verse con todos en la mansión de los Tachikawa a las 6:00PM para ir juntos a la fiesta. 

En la sala… 

Tai: ¡¡¡Porqué demonios las mujeres se tardan tanto en arreglar!!!... 

Davis: ¡¡¡Quisiera saber que tanto se ponen!!!... 

T.K.: ustedes dos son un par de histéricos….¬¬... 

Cody: no han de tardar… 

Tai: eso dijiste hace dos horas!!!...es más… Michael llegó antes de que ellas estuvieran listas… 

Michael: tranquilízate Tai… debes aprender a tener paciencia… 

Ken: si, además… el tiempo que toman en arreglarse vale la pena pues contemplaremos la belleza que es única en cada una de ellas… 

Matt: Suenas a enamorado…¬¬ 

Ken: (con ligero rubor) y si así fuera… ¿eso les incumbe?.... fue sólo un comentario… 

Yolei: un comentario muy lindo de tu parte Ken… 

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver en la dirección de donde venía la voz de Yolei… 

Ken: oh my… 

Yolei lucía radiante. Llevaba un vestido largo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo era de color violeta con accesorios color de plata. El cabello largo de Yolei iba suelto y una flor artificial de plata se sostenía de su oreja, en cuanto a sus lentes, Yania le había recomendado lentes de contacto. 

Yolei: Bueno, aún no me han dicho que opinan… 

Tai: luces genial Yolei… 

Cody: Especial para la ocasión.. 

Matt: bonito color… 

Michael: me quedo sin palabras… 

Izzi y Joe: Maravilloso… 

T.K: te ves bonita, verdad Ken?... 

Ken: … 

T.K.: Ken?!!!... 

Ken: he?... ah!... yo opino lo mismo… 

Yolei: (con ligero rubor) gracias… 

Yolei toma lugar en un asiento a lado de Ken… 

Dany: y dime Yolei… ya están a punto de bajar las demás?... 

Yolei: si claro…pero la que me imagino que va a tardar un poco más es Mimi pues llegó tarde con Michael… ¬¬ 

Michael: (con ligero rubor) lo siento… lo que pasa es que yo… 

Matt: (Ligeramente enojado)… no es necesario que te disculpes Michael… y… 

Kari: oigan… disculpen… que opinan de color… 

Todos voltearon a ver a Kari… 

T.K.: Es…es… hermoso…0_0… 

Kari tenía un vestido amarillo pastel con detalles de rosas doradas, al igual que el de Yolei era largo con un listón en forma de moño en su parte de atrás que le daba una mejor vista al traje, su cabello hasta los hombros lo había sujetado en un bollo con un adorno dorado… 

Tai: Kari luces maravillosa, me gusta mucho como te queda ese color… 

T.K.: yo opino lo mismo que Tai…0_0 

Kari: ^_^.. gracias…. Y debo agradecer más a Sora y a Mimi por haberme escogido el vestido… 

Sora: de nada Kari… 

Detrás de Kari aparecía Sora… 

Tai: O_O!!! 

Sora lucía galante en un vestido largo con aberturas en ambos lados hasta los muslos, era rojo carmesí que combinaba con pequeños arreglos en dorado alrededor del escote del vestido en forma de "V", no tenía mangas, y en su muñeca llevaba una pulsera con una rosa hecha de rubí, que hacía juego con una cadena que llevaba puesta. 

Sora: (con ligero rubor)…te gusta mi vestido Tai?.....^_^.. 

Tai: O_O!... sería una estupidez que no me gustara…. 

Sora: gracias…^_^… 

Yania: bueno, falta poco para que Mimi baje… 

Yania estaba bajando de las escaleras, vestía un largo vestido ligeramente esponjado en su parte inferior, era de color verde como sus ojos, su cabello largo castaño lo ató en una coleta alta. Adornos en dorado que chispeaban en la falda del vestido… 

Davis: JAJAJA!!!... ^o^…ni aunque te vistas así se te quita lo fea… 

Yania: ¡¡¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE FEA, ESCORIA PUTREFACTA!!!... 

Dany: Hermana, tranquilízate… 

Yania: ¡¡¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI UNA ESTÚPIDA ESCORIA PARLANTE ME LLAMA FEA!!!... 

Davis: ¡¡¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ESTÚPIDA ESCORIA PARLANTE, Y NO ME CULPES POR DECIR TÚ TRISTE REALIDAD, FEA!!!... 

Joe, Izzi, Ken, Yolei y T.K.: Estos dos no paran de pelear! -_-¡… 

Matt: pero por que pelean?...O_O? 

Tai: parece ser que aquí nos perdimos de algo…. 

Sora: estos dos están iguales o peor que Tai y Matt… 

Kari: no lo creo, al menos Davis y Yania no llegan a los golpes… 

Yania: (corriendo por toda la sala) ¡¡¡DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE PEQUEÑA INFECCIÓN HUMANA!!!... TE ASEGURO QUE NO SALDRÁS VIVO…. 

Davis: ¡¡¡HASTA CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ME GOLPEES COMO LO HICISTE EN LONDRES!!!... 

Yania: ¡¡¡TE ASEGURO QUE NO SERÁ COMO EN LONDRES, ESTA VES VOY A DEJARTE PARALÍTICO!!!... 

Kari: -_-¡ retiro lo dicho… 

Mimi: ¿por qué tanto escándalo?!!!..... 

Todos perdieron la atención del pleito para enfocarla en Mimi que ya estaba lista y algo enojada…Todos se quedaron petrificados cuando la oyeron gritar… 

Mimi: BIEN ESPERO UNA RESPUESTA… 

Nadie hablaba, las chicas por lo molesta que estaba, los chicos, apantallados por como estaba vestida. Un vestido azul marino largo, un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, sin mangas, una abertura en lado derecho mostraba su pierna hasta medio muslo, tenía ligeros toques chispeantes de plata, parecía cielo nocturno estrellado; su cabello largo en una coleta alta y dos tiras de su cabello castaño a los lados de su cara enfadada por el alboroto ocasionado por su prima y su amigo… 

Mimi: Y BIEN?.... 

Yania y Davis: fue su culpa… 

Davis: no es cierto!... no es mi culpa que seas tan tonta y fea!... 

Yania: tampoco es mi culpa que seas una estúpida escoria parlante y no digo nada…^_^… 

Davis: NO SOY NINGUNA ESCORIA!!! ¡¡¡VIEJA BRUJA!!!.... 

Yania: ¡¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS VIEJA BRUJA?!!! ¡¡¡PEDAZO DE MUTANTE APESTOSO!!!... 

Mimi: Yania, hazme el favor de ir a ver si mis tíos están listos…-_- 

Yania: pero… 

Mimi: pero nada…¬¬ 

Yania: está bien…-_-¡ 

Davis: jaja….(Tai lo golpea en la cabeza) Auch! Eso duele…@_@ 

Yania: (antes de salir) ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ DAVIS MOTOMIYA!!!....(se va)… 

Mimi: bien… alguien que me explique… 

Davis: bueno…. 

Mimi: y que no sea Davis… 

T.K.: lo que pasa es que estábamos haciendo nuestra investigación y tocaba el turno de Davis, así que fuimos a un campo de fútbol, para ver si encontrábamos a algún entrenador… 

----- Flash Back ----- 

Davis: será que encontremos a alguien?... 

Yania: claro!... mira, allá hay uno…. 

T.K.: Davis le hizo una especie de entrevista al entrenador y este le pidió de favor si Davis podría mostrarle como jugaba… El entrenador le dio un balón y comenzó a jugarlo, pero sin querer, al momento de demostrar una patada, accidentalmente el balón le pega a Yania en la cara y… 

Yania: hay!!!.... 

Davis: de verdad lo siento mucho…^_^!.... 

Yolei: yo pienso que por lo menos deberías pedir disculpas…. 

Davis: ya las pedí, además, fue un accidente…. 

Yania: (cubriéndose la cara)… eso dolió….y mucho!!!.... 

Davis: ya dije que lo sentía y… 

Ken: En ese instante Yania se descubre la cara…. Tenía el balón marcado en todo su rostro y además estaba roja por el golpe…. 

Davis: (sin tener éxito al tratar de no reírse)…jajaja…. Parece balón de soccer…. Jajajaja….. te ves fea, sabías?...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…. 

Yania: como te atreves a llamarme fea, después de todo esto no es gracioso… 

Davis: lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo... jajajajaja….. 

Yania: ¡¡¡YA VERÁS A UNA TACHIKAWA ENOJADA, ESCORIA HUMANA!!!... 

Yolei: En ese instante Yania se le abalanzó a Davis y tratamos de detenerla pero no sin antes dejar a un Davis todo moreteado….-_-¡ 

Yania: jajajaja… ahora si pareces escoria!!!.... jajaja… 

Davis: Y NO LE VEO LA RISA, VIEJA BRUJA!!!!..... 

Yania: IMBÉCIL MUTANTE PARLANTE!!!.... DA GRACIAS QUE SIGUES VIVO!!!... 

Joe: Tuve que revisar a Davis después de la segunda racha de golpes que recibió por parte de Yania….-_-¡… y eso no fue todo, cuando fuimos al centro comercial… 

Yania: Yolei!... que te parece este vestido… 

Davis: no importa que vestido te pongas!!!... sigues teniendo cara de pelota y lo feo no se te quita…jajajaja…. 

Yania: ¡¡¡MALDITA CHINCHE MUTANTE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!.... 

Izzi: prácticamente fue un milagro que Davis sobreviviera a tantos golpes…de regreso tuvimos que taparle la boca a Davis para evitar que dijera algo mientras Yania manejaba, si no hubiéramos hecho eso, de seguro nos estrellamos… 

---- Fin del Flash Back ---- 

Mimi: bueno, eso quiere decir que mantendremos separados a Yania y a Davis, además…. 

En la mente de Matt toda conversación respecto al accidente, sus amigos y todo su alrededor no existían, a la única que veía era a Mimi… 

Matt: "Kami-sama… ella es… hermosa… no tengo palabras para describirla…(en la voz de Lord Yamatto) …sigue siendo tan hermosa como el primer día en que la conocí… pero, me entristece recordar cuando hoy bajé a desayunar, al entrar en su habitación…" 

---- Inicio del Flash Back ---- 

Matt se encontraba parado fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Mimi… 

Matt: "¿Qué demonios hago aquí?.....(en la voz de Lord Yamatto)… estoy aquí por lo menos para sentir su aroma, ya que no me deja estar cerca de ella…" 

  
_**Vueltas y vueltas, sigo aquí   
Lo juro que no quisiera   
Llámalo poca fantasía   
Llámalo costumbre   
Pienso siempre en ella.**_

Comienza a abrir la puerta… y se asoma a la habitación, su aroma llena el aire y a su ves lo llena a él… pero sólo de pensar en lo que ella dice, lo entristece… 

  
_**Dice que no me quiere más   
Ni siquiera en fotografía   
Yo no le creo no es verdad   
Que colgara el teléfono si la llamo   
Un día**_

Matt: (como Lord Yamatto de aquí hasta el fin del flash back)… "pero…." 

  
_**Yo sin ti quien sabe que vida llevaría   
Yo sin ti dejaría todo para ir   
a buscar soluciones donde no las hay   
A probar más emociones, si porque   
yo sin ti viviría en la soledad,   
yo sin ti, habría un gran vacío en el ciudad   
parece fácil olvidar pero no es así,   
tendré que arreglármelas, en fin.**_

Matt: se acerca al armario de Mimi y abre sus puertas… 

  
_**Vacío las gavetas que ironía   
están llenas de sus cosas   
Están su licencia y su alcancía   
y una foto mía que se le olvidó.**_

Matt: "¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?... ¿porqué me aleja de ella?.... ¿acaso no sabes Minami que …. 

  
_**Yo sin ti quien sabe que vida llevaría   
Yo sin ti la mañana no despertaría   
De vez en cuando un restaurant,   
Buscando compañía   
Le diría algún extraño sabes ella es mía   
Parece fácil olvidar pero no es así,   
si tocan a la puerta deseo que seas tú.   
Quien sabe que vida llevaría   
Yo sin ti.**_

Matt: "lo mejor será que salga, sino alguien me puede encontrar aquí…. No quiero problemas con Minami"…. 

---- Fin del Flash Back ---- 

Mimi: Matt!!!... 

Matt: He?.. sucede algo Mimi… 

Mimi: lo que pasa es que ya estamos a punto de irnos a la fiesta y te quedaste pensativo… 

Matt: (sonrojado)…yo…lo…siento…mucho Mimi, pero…bueno….yo… 

Mimi: (con una gran sonrisa en su cara) ^_^…. No importa….…(ligeramente sonrojada) Te ves genial en ese traje….. y…bueno…lo mejor será que nos vayamos… 

Matt: (sonrojado)…um...claro… 

Una ves que llegaron a la mansión de los Ishida, un mayordomo les esperaba en la puerta… 

Mayordomo: Buenas noches… por favor pasen al recibidor ustedes son de los primeros en llegar… 

Yania: sabes que no podemos evitar ser los primeros Philip, pero ya ves…. 

Philip: no tiene por que disculparse, Lady Karin y Lord Charles esperaban su llegada… 

Una ves en el recibidor de la mansión…. 

Mimi: bueno ya que--- 

Voz: MI QUERIDA NIÑA…CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE… 

Mimi: oh!... Lady Karin, mucho gusto en volver a verla…. 

Lady Karin: Has crecido tanto mi niña…. ¿dónde están tus tíos y tus primos?... 

Lady Karin era una mujer alta de unos 50, delgada, de cabello negro con algunas canas por la edad y ojos verdes, a simple vista se veía que era una mujer muy refinada y al mismo tiempo bondadosa… 

Lady Maya: aquí… es un placer que nos hayas invitado…. 

Lady Karin: sería una descortesía que no lo hiciera… 

Lord Agatar: y dígame Lady Karin, ¿dónde ésta Lord Charles?... 

Lord Charles: justo aquí… 

Lord Charles era un hombre un poco gordo con voz grave, ojos azules, su poco cabello rubio era cubierto por algunas canas. Es un hombre alegre y muy amigable… 

Lord Agatar: ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?... 

Lord Charles: ya sabes…uno tiene que verificar que todo marche a la perfección…jeje… 

Yania y Dany: buenas noches... Lord Charles y Lady Karin… 

Lord Charles: oh! Vaya…. Como están jóvenes… 

Mimi: buenas noches Lord Charles…. 

Lord Charles: y tú eres?... 

Mimi: oh! Por favor, no me diga que no se acuerda de mi?... Soy Minami…. 

Lord Charles: mi pequeña niña…. Ve como has crecido, casi no te reconocí… 

Mimi: ^_^U se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no para tanto mi lord… 

Lady Karin: oh! Y quienes son ellos?.... 

Mimi: déjeme que se los presente… ellos son mis amigos, Taichi Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yolei Hino, Ken Hichijoyi, Cody Hiragizawa, Izzumi Koushiro, Joe Kido, Kari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi y Matt Ishida… 

Lord Charles y Lady Karin: Ishida?!!.... 

Matt : "no otra vez !!" … ^_^ así es…. 

Lady Karin : dime cariño, como se llama tu padre… 

Matt: "Huh?¡ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"…Tsetsuro Ishida (N/A: ^_^U perdón pero desconozco el nombre del padre de Matt)… 

Lord Charles: Ummm…. Y tú abuelo…. 

Matt: bueno… ^_^U de mi abuelo no tengo idea…. 

T.K.: creo que su nombre era Charles Akama Ishida…(N/A no pregunten por este nombre… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ^_^U)…. 

Matt: Hey!... como lo sabes!!.. 

T.K.: un día le pregunté a mi papá y él me dijo… 

Lord Charles: como lo sospechaba, el tío Charles, era hermano de mi padre, pero supuestamente se mudó a Tokio por un problema que tuvo con su padre, así que casi no se comunicaba con nosotros, prácticamente no tenemos mucha información sobre la familia Ishida en esa parte del mundo….. 

Lady Karin: pero es bueno saber que estés de visita… y dime (dirigiéndose a T.K.) eres hermano de Matt?... 

T.K.: así es, lo que pasa es que nuestros padres se divorciaron y…(les cuentan toda la historia)… 

Mientras T.K. y Matt se encontraban platicando con su nueva familia, Mimi salió al estacionamiento para buscar su bolso que se le olvidó, cuando…. 

Voz: "recordando viejos tiempos Minami?..." 

Mimi: he? … otra ves tú... 

Voz: "a quién más esperabas?... a Lord Yamatto?...." 

Mimi: (sonrojada) no sé de que me hablas… 

Voz: "lo siento Minami pero sabes bien de que hablo… hasta cuando vas a continuar con esta farsa… hasta cuando…" 

Mimi: (con la voz de Lady Minami) ya se que tengo que cumplir la misión pendiente, pero, ahora ya no tengo por que ocultarlo ante ellos… 

Voz: "y en que cambiarían las cosas si se los cuentas?...." 

Minami: seré entonces sincera con ellos y conmigo misma… 

Voz: "entonces has lo que quieras… después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para decirte lo contrario?..." 

Minami: vaya, hasta que lo entendiste… 

Voz: "al parecer los superiores se pusieron más flexibles al permitirte decirles de tú misión a tus amigos… pero te recomiendo que te des prisa, si no quieres que se vuelva a convertir en una cadena interminable y dejar pendiente la misión hasta tú próxima resurrección..." 

Minami: después de la fiesta, estoy segura de que ellos querrán ir al digimundo nuevamente, así que prácticamente a partir de mañana… comenzaré… todo con tal de estar nuevamente con Lord Yamatto… 

Michael: Mimi?… con quién hablas?.... 

Notas de la Autora: SIENTO MUCHO TARDARME PARA ACUTALIZAR! ^^U... GOMMEN NE!...Bueno..a veces me enfado conmigo misma por dejar las cosas tan interesantes, pero ya ven, las cosas calientes a cucharadas…. La canción que aparece en este fic se titula "Yo sin ti" y su intérprete es Ricardo Montaner… y al igual que Digimon, Ni los personajes Ni la canción me pertenecen, y estoy consiente de ello así que no me demanden… Preguntas, felicitaciones, comentarios, jitomatazos, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, felicitaciones, lo que quieran mándenlos a: Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	6. Still for your Love

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

  


_**STILL FOR YOUR LOVE**_

================================================================================== 

Michael: Mimi….¿con quién hablas?.... 

Mimi: Uh?... he… Bueno…yo…. Estaba pensando en voz alta…jeje…si eso es… en voz alta…je ^^u 

Michael: si tú lo dices… 

Mimi: pero de todos modos, ¿qué haces tú aquí?... 

Michael: (ligeramente sonrojado)…bueno… este…yo…te estaba buscando por toda la mansión y como no te encontré, decidí buscarte afuera y te encontré hablando EN VOZ ALTA… 

Mimi: (ligeramente sonrojada)…. Bueno… creo que lo mejor será que entremos, después de todo, la fiesta es dentro de la mansión, no en el estacionamiento ^^u 

Michael: Mimi…espera… 

Mimi: sucede algo Michael?.... 

Michael: (sonrojado)… te habían dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?... 

Mimi: (ligeramente sonrojada)…la verdad no… con el pequeño problema de Yania y Davis, nadie puso interés en mi vestido y eso que me tomó mucho trabajo escogerlo -__-u…. 

Michael: eso no es cierto, de seguro que todos lo notaron, lo que pasa es que como teníamos ese pequeño problema, ellos se concentraron en resolverlo… pero para mi… te ves hermosa… 

Mimi: Gracias… 

Para cuando Mimi y Michael entraron a la mansión, ya había suficientes invitados para comenzar la fiesta…. Los músicos se lucían con hermosas piezas musicales que cautivaban a los invitados que danzaban al son de las notas… Entonces… comenzó una nueva canción y… 

Michael: (Muy sonrojado) Mimi… 

Mimi: Dime Michael… 

Michael: me concederías ésta pieza?.... 

Mimi: por supuesto… 

Michael y Mimi estaban bailando. En otro lado del salón, prácticamente Lady Karin se había tomado la MOLESTIA de presentar a sus NUEVOS SOBRINOS al resto de los invitados… 

Lady Karin: Oh! Mira Matty, Takito… ahí están los Lumberhook… son amigos cercanos a la familia… 

Matt: (sonrisa forzada) claro tía ^_^… "demonios!!! A mi que me importa quienes sean!!!... yo quería pasar el resto de la noche con Mimi y mi querida TIA se dispone a presentarme a gente que no es importante para mi!...-_-U .... O_O....hey!... esperen un momento…. Será mi imaginación o acabo de admitir lo que siento por Mimi…ok...ok… si, estoy enamorado de Mimi…-_- y???...." 

T.K.: (susurrándole a Matt) crees que ella nos deje disfrutar el resto de la fiesta? 

Matt: (susurrando) no lo sé…pero me gustaría que me dejara de decir Matty…. 

T.K. (susurrando) Hey! No te quejes… por lo menos Matty suena mejor que Takito!.. 

Lady Karin: Matty?, Takito?... pasa algo?.... 

Matt: bueno tía, me gustaría seguir conociendo al resto de los amigos familiares pero sabe… me gustaría...he…bailar un poco si no es mucha molestia…. "o me conformaría con que dejara de llamarme MATTY…" 

T.K.: a mi también ^^u 

Lady Karin: oh! Entiendo…. Disfruten de la fiesta, si me necesitan, ya saben…. Cuentan conmigo para todo… 

T.K. y Matt: lo tendremos en cuenta Tía! ^^u 

Matt y T.K. retirándose de donde se encontraba la tía… 

Matt: pensé que no íbamos a salir de ahí… 

T.K.: por lo menos tengo oportunidad de invitar a Kari a bailar… 

Matt: tienes razón y yo— 

T.K.: UH?! Parece que ya se nos han adelantado… 

Matt: por que lo dices… 

T.K.: Ken está bailando con Yolei…, Sora con Tai….y… 

Matt: Y???!!... 

T.K.: al parecer es Michael y Mimi… 

Matt: QUE?!!! PERO QUE--- 

T.K.: (tapándole la boca a Matt) te quieres callar…. O quieres llamar la atención de todos?!… demonios tranquilízate… de todas maneras… ¿qué tiene de malo que Mimi baile con Michael? ¬_¬ 

Matt: (fríamente) no…nada… 

T.K.: bueno, te dejo hermano…tengo que pedirle a Kari que baile conmigo antes de que Davis quiera adelantarse…. 

Matt: (fríamente) si claro….(en la voz de Lord Yamatto)… demonios… quién se ha creído que es Michael al invitar a bailar a Minami??? Y también por que ella aceptó??!!!... creo que es hora de que Lord Yamatto tome cartas en el asunto y--- 

Mayordomo Philip: demos gracias a la orquesta por esta maravillosa pieza y… 

_(N/A: de aquí en adelante cuando Matt sea Lord Yamatto y cuando Mimi sea Lady Minami, simplemente le voy a poner Yamatto y Minami…ok?)…_

Yamatto: bueno… tengo que aprovechar los privilegios que tengo en esta familia y como me gusta la música…. 

Yamatto se acercó al estrado y llamó al mayordomo… 

Philip: si Lord Matt… 

Yamatto: no me digas Lord Matt… mi nombre completo es Yamatto… 

Philip: disculpe usted Lord Yamatto… pero… en que puedo ayudarle?.... 

Yamatto: me gustaría que…(le susurra al oído su idea)…. 

Philip: Ah!... entiendo..con mucho gusto lo anunciaré cuando termine esta pieza… 

Yamatto: gracias Philip…. "bien, ella no me hace caso cuando le hablo, bueno, le daré a entender lo que siento de otra manera… y ESPERO que deje de bailar con Lord Michael… ella tiene que bailar conmigo y aún que no quiera, prefiero que se entretenga de otra manera que no sea estando con él"… 

La pieza terminó, todos aplaudieron a los músicos, el mayordomo se acercó al micrófono y… 

Philip: Bueno… agradecemos a la orquesta por está pieza del gran compositor Beethoven, pero, para cambiar un poco el ambiente, el joven Lord Yamatto Ishida, nos deleitará con una canción titulada… Still Four Your Love… 

Minami: "(sarcásticamente) Oh genial!.... piensa dar un espectáculo…."… 

Yamatto se acerca al micrófono y dice…. 

Yamatto: bien esta canción tiene un significado para todas las personas que están enamoradas y también las que tratan de negar sus sentimientos hacia alguien más…(mira fijamente a Minami)…. 

Minami: "(sarcásticamente) simplemente maravilloso…..ok…..ok….entendí la indirecta Lord Yamatto, ahora apresúrese con esto para que pueda seguir bailando con Michael"… 

Yamatto: antes de comenzar, quisiera llamar al estrado a mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa, para que haga un dueto conmigo… 

Minami: "O_O ¡¡¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?!!!"…. 

Todos los invitados se le quedaron viendo a Mimi…. 

Minami: "esta vez usted gana Lord Yamatto, pero me las vas a pagar" ¬-¬ 

Minami se acercó al estrado, subió a lado de Yamatto y le susurró.. 

Minami: bien.. cuál vamos a cantar? ¬-¬ 

Yamatto: la última que cantamos en la escuela para el recital de verano… 

Minami: esa?... 

Yamatto: si, esa… 

Minami: tienes mucho que explicar Lord Yamatto… pero no ahora… después de esto te veo en el jardín… 

Yamatto: "lo que esperaba"….. comencemos…. 

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y Yamatto a cantar…. _(N/A: si se preguntan como la orquesta sabe que canción es… no hagan caso, después de todo, este es un fanfic, y puede pasar lo imposible ^_^)_

  
_**Yamatto:   
Mi vida va vagando sin emoción,   
Preguntándose si tiene sentido esta canción.   
Y mientras tú pensando todavía   
si me has logrado olvidar,   
si te olvidé, que podría pasar. **_

Minami:   
Aun cuando no entiendas que lo que llevas dentro,   
te puede quemar cuando no dices la verdad,   
siempre, siempre tú tratas de ocultar,   
lo que te quema adentro de tu corazón. 

Yamatto:   
Lo que es el amor, entiéndelo,   
no puedes escapar sólo recordar. 

Minami:   
Cuando las cosas siempre se veían tan mal,   
siempre estaba ahí para ayudarte a olvidar. 

Yamatto:   
Más, tú quisiste dejarme,   
intentaste olvidarme,   
y ahora estoy solo otra vez,   
recordándote. 

Coro 

Yamatto y Minami:   
Desearía poder solo un momento olvidarme de ti,   
y tu tal vez podrías olvidarte de mi,   
pero ambos sabemos que   
nuestro amor eterno es,   
sigo aquí todavía por tu amor. 

Fin del Coro 

Minami:   
Aún estando aquí, me pregunto si hay amor en nuestro corazón,   
y tal vez si hay una oportunidad, 

Yamatto:   
Podríamos volver juntos y que este sentimiento no   
se convierta en mi última ilusión. 

Coro 

Yamatto y Minami:   
No quiero que ésta sea mi última ilusión,   
Por que entonces yo no volvería a soñar,   
Aquellos sueños en que tú y yo   
Volamos juntos hacia el sol,   
Sigo aquí todavía por tu amor. 

Desearía poder sólo un momento olvidarme de ti,   
Y tú tal vez podrías olvidarte de mi,   
Pero ambos sabemos que   
Nuestro amor eterno es,   
Sigo aquí todavía por tu amor. 

I wish forever your great happiness,   
every night in my dreaming, I see you, I feel you,   
tears stood in your eyes,   
please don't cry,   
forever still for you, still for your love. 

En ese instante todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir a la joven pareja que hacía un dueto formidable. Lo prometido es deuda y Lady Minami salió al jardín para hablar seriamente con Lord Yamatto por haberla hecho cantar en frente de todos los invitados... Pero mientras esperaba, otra conversación dentro de la mansión se llevaba a cabo… 

Tai: wow!...jamás pensé que Matt fuera tan atrevido como para hacer eso… 

Sora: también debemos tratar de comprender que desde hace mucho que no cantaba… 

Davis: hay! Por favor Sora!... él no ha cantado desde que salimos de vacaciones y si mi memoria no me falla, eso fue apenas hace 5 días!.... 

Ken: pero aún así creo que esa canción es formidable… 

Yolei: si…justo para los enamorados… 

Ken y Yolei se miran fijamente… 

Davis: OH! Genial!... esta fiesta va a comenzar a llenarse de miel… 

Ken y Yolei: ya cállate Davis… 

Ken y Yolei se van… 

T.K.: (ligeramente sonrojado) Kari… te gustaría salir a pasear por el jardín?... 

Kari: (ligeramente sonrojada) claro, además quiero tomar unas fotos de un lago que me dijo Mimi… 

T.K.: entonces vamos… 

T.K. y Kari se van… 

Davis: Hey! A dónde van?!... 

Yania: déjalos ir escoria!... después de todo ellos si se quieren divertir… 

Davis: deja de llamarme escoria!… VIEJA BRUJA…. 

Yania: lo siento escoria… pero no lo haré hasta que no dejes de llamarme vieja bruja… 

Sora: espero que no comiencen a pelear otra ves… 

Yania y Davis: eso espero…. 

Tai: y bueno Sora… (sonrojado) te gustaría bailar conmigo?.... 

Sora: (sonrojada) claro!... 

Michael: Hey! Chicos!... no han visto a Mimi?... 

Sora: al parecer tenía que hablar con Matt… 

Michael: entiendo… 

Tai: Hey! No te preocupes… no creo que sea algo importante… por que no mientras la esperas te vas a platicar con Joe, Dany e Izzi… 

Michael: tienes razón… 

Yania: Yo voy contigo Michael… no quiero quedarme ni un minuto más con esta escoria…._ 

Davis: no soy ninguna escoria… 

Davis se fue detrás de Michael y Yania, después de todo él no quería quedarse solo… Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la mansión… 

Minami: DEMONIOS!... estoy comenzando a desesperarme Lord Yamatto…. 

Entonces una flor aparece delante de ella… 

Yamatto: no tiene por que desesperarse mi lady…. 

Minami: Escuche bien Lord Yamatto no crea que--- 

Yamatto: apreciaría si no me llamaras Lord Yamatto y sólo me dices Yamatto… 

Minami: bien…YAMATTO… no creas que con una flor te vas a salvar!.... porque demonios tuviste que ponerte a cantar enfrente de todos y de jalón también a mi!... 

Yamatto: tenía que hacerte entender Minami que yo--- 

Minami: espera un momento Yamatto…en ningún momento te di autorización para quitarle el honorífico a mi nombre…. 

Yamatto: lo siento pero es más corto si te llamo por tu nombre.… ahora…como te decía MINAMI…tenía que hacerte entender que no hay razón ni motivo para que me estés evitando o inclusive negar que me amas… 

Minami: (con mucha tranquilidad)… en ningún momento lo he negado….^_^ 

Yamatto: entonces si me amas…. 

Minami: tampoco lo estoy afirmando… 

Yamatto: (desesperado)… ¡¡¡¿¿¿ENTONCES???!!!... 

Minami: simplemente tengo que mantener neutros mis sentimientos hacia ti Yamatto… 

Yamatto: te aseguro que he tratado de encontrar el motivo que te mantiene alejada de mi.. pero por más que intento no puedo.. ahora…. lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no pienso rendirme…hasta no encontrar la razón… 

Minami: yo te aseguro que pronto dejarás de buscar la razón pues yo seré quién la revele… pero no solo a ti, si no también al resto de los elegidos… 

Yamatto: ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?... 

Minami: créeme que mucho… 

Yamatto: porque?... 

Minami: lo único que te pido Yamatto es que tengas paciencia… simple paciencia…. 

Yamatto: esta bien… pero… 

Minami: pero?... 

Yamatto: me regalarías (muy rojo)…. Un beso?... 

Minami: (muy sonrojada)… solo a ti se te ocurre pedirme algo así… pero… ^_^…esta bien… 

Yamatto comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a los labios de Minami…. 

Yamatto: "quiero recordar tus labios Minami…"… 

Minami: "hace tiempo que extrañaba este tipo de situaciones"…. 

Sus labios comenzaron a estar más cerca, más cerca y más cerca hasta que… 

Lady Karin: Matty!..donde te habías metido?.... te estaba buscan…. O_O…. Oopps!... creo que interrumpí algo…. 

Mimi: Matty?! 

Mimi estaba lo más roja que una persona pueda ponerse y "MATTY" estaba rojo de furia y de pena… 

Matt: Tia!... 

Lady Karin: lo siento cariño… no sabía que estabas ocupado… 

Mimi: no hay problema Lady Karin, después de todo, yo tenía que regresar al baile, Michael me está esperando…. 

Mimi se va…. 

Yamatto: "demonios!!!!... no aclaramos ese punto!!!"…. 

Lady Karin: en verdad lo siento cariño… pero tu tío desea hablar contigo…. él está en el despacho… 

Matt: sucede algo tía?... 

Lady Karin: no lo sé pero él dice que es algo muy importante…. 

Matt: esta bien… vamos…. 

En el despacho… 

Lady Karin: aquí está Matty, cariño… 

Lord Charles: pasa Matt… 

Matt: sucede algo tío?... 

Lord Charles: amor, podrías dejarnos solos… 

Lady Karin: por supuesto… después de todo tengo que atender al resto de los invitados… 

Lady Karin se retira… 

Lord Charles: ahora podemos hablar… 

Matt: sobre que?... 

Lord Charles: tu pasado… 

Matt: mi pasado?... 

Lord Charles: si, como Lord Yamatto… 

Matt : ¿QUE ?... 

Continuará… 

Notas de la Autora : 

Recuerden que por lo menos hasta este capítulo Matt no recuerda que él alguna ves fue Lord Yamatto así que…esperen el siguiente capítulo de Waiting for You ^o^…Recuerden que reconozco los derechos de autor y bla…bla…bla asi que no me demanden… Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, etc. Mándalos a: 

Lady_Frontier@hotmail.com ó a erathia_1426@yahoo.com.mx 

See Ya!... 

**_Soy la luz que atraviesa el pálido cielo…soy el viento que lleva la esperanza a la nueva Frontera…Soy Lady Frontier…_**


	7. La Mia Historia Tra Le Dita

_**WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

  


_**LA MIA HISTORIA TRA LE DITA**_

=============================================================================================================   
Matt: por favor Tío, dígame de que pasado habla? Quién es Lord Yamatto? 

Lord Charles: Me imagino que sabes la historia que cuenta esta tierra sobre el romance entre dos jóvenes que pertenecieron a las familias Tachikawa e Ishida.... 

Matt: si, así es.... Mimi me lo contó el otro día.... 

Lord Charles: te he estado observando y te he notado un poco raro cada vez que estas alrededor de Mimi... 

Matt: (Tan rojo como un tomate)... bueno, yo creo que ahí es algo personal.... 

Lord Charles: bueno, te diré que se comunicó de generación en generación que según la leyenda, esperáramos la resurrección de Lord Yamatto.... 

Matt: y usted cree que soy yo?... 

Lord Charles: no creo, estoy seguro.... 

Matt: ¿por qué? 

Lord Charles: deberías de tomar en cuenta el montón de coincidencias.... sus nombres, el tuyo y el de Minami, el hecho de que te sientas atraído hacia ella... me imagino que sabes que cuando un amor es eterno atraviesa las barreras del tiempo, y al parecer volvió a tocar a tu puerta... 

Matt: pero... yo.... que se supone que tengo que hacer... 

Lord Charles: lo único que tienes que hacer es recordar… 

Matt: yo… 

Lord Charles: si te digo esto Yamatto, no es para perjudicarte, al contrario, es para que abras los ojos y tomes la oportunidad que se te está dando de reencontrarte con tu verdadero amor… 

Matt: pero… 

Lord Charles: se que suena muy cursi para los chicos de hoy en día, pero, no puedes dejar pasar esto… 

Matt: solo le pido tío que me deje pensar, han sido demasiadas emociones en una noche y creo que mejor me retiro… 

Lord Charles: no te vas a quedar a la fiesta?.... 

Matt: claro que si…tengo que esperar por Mimi y los demás… 

Lord Charles: entonces diviértete y piensa en lo que te he dicho… 

Matt: esta bien tío…con permiso… 

Una vez que Matt sale de la habitación… 

T.K.: Matt…dónde estabas?....te andaba buscando…. 

Matt: Uh? Para que?.... 

T.K.: para nada, es simplemente que no te veía…^_^! 

Matt: ah… y Mimi?... 

T.K.: ella está bailando con Michael… 

Matt: Oh genial!.... 

T.K.: sucede algo?.... 

Matt: no, no es nada… ¬_¬ "sólo que voy a ir considerando a Michael como mi enemigo número 1"…. 

La pieza que estaban bailando Michael y Mimi había terminado con grandes aplausos para los músicos…al mismo tiempo otra melodía comenzaba… 

Matt: ¬_¬ "Bueno…esta vez voy a ser yo quién baile con Mimi"… 

Matt comenzó a acercar a la pista y tocó el hombro de Michael… 

Matt: me permites Michael…deseo bailar esta pieza con la dama…^_^ 

Michael: ¬_¬…está bien…^_^…Mimi nos vemos al rato…. 

Mimi: no quieres que te acompañemos ^_^ 

Matt: "QUE!....como se le ocurre eso!!!" 0_0!!! 

Michael: (viendo la expresión de Matt)…^_^!...no te preocupes Mimi…tengo una plática pendiente con Dany… 

Matt:… "por lo menos sabe hacer excusas"…¬_¬… 

Mimi: esta bien….entonces bailemos Matt… ^_^ 

Michael se retiró y la música comenzó a tocar y junto con esa melodía Matt comenzó a cantar… 

  
_**Hay luz a través   
de este pálido cielo y una mañana fría   
Repitiendo los días, excusas y mentiras,   
yo ya no sé que hacer   
**_

_**¿Qué pasará?,sólo se que existo aquí,   
cuando tú conmigo estás   
Mi vida yo podría darte   
una y otra vez para tenerte a mi lado **_

_**Aquí hoy estoy, junto a ti,   
otra vez deseando un beso tuyo   
Ahora más que ayer,   
deseo que aún que tú te vayas,   
me abraces fuerte   
Más fuerte, más, sólo una vez más. **_

_**El miedo que tengo   
desde hace ya mucho tiempo,   
se vuelve más fuerte   
Días con problemas, realidad y vacancia   
sólo por que no estás **_

_**Aún cuando veas que herido estoy   
y ya no tenga oportunidad…   
¿Qué harías?...   
Te quedarías o tal vez te vas,   
te pido sólo la verdad….   
**_

_**Deseando que aún sigas dándome   
ese amor que me da la vida hoy   
Ahora más que ayer,   
deseo que aún que tú te vayas,   
me abraces fuerte   
Más Fuerte, más, Sólo esta vez   
**_

_**Aquí hoy estoy, junto a ti,   
otra vez deseando un beso tuyo   
Ahora más que ayer,   
deseo que aún que tú te vayas,   
me abraces fuerte   
Más fuerte, más, sólo una vez más.   
**_

_**Deseando que aún sigas dándome   
ese amor que me da la vida hoy   
Ahora más que ayer,   
deseo que aún que tú te vayas,   
me abraces fuerte   
Más Fuerte, más, Sólo esta vez **_

_**Hay Luz a través de este pálido cielo…   
Repitiendo los días, contigo para siempre…   
Reviviendo los días, excusas y mentiras…   
Repitiendo los días, contigo para siempre…   
El miedo que tengo desde hace ya mucho tiempo…   
Repitiendo los días contigo para siempre…   
Días con problemas, realidad y vacancia…   
Repitiendo los días que vivimos tú y yo juntos…   
Contigo para siempre…   
**_

La pieza musical terminó de tocar y todos los invitados aplaudieron… 

Mimi: así como cantaste la canción es bonita…¿la piensas considerar para los próximos recitales de la escuela?...^_^ 

Matt: (ligeramente sonrojado)…bueno si tú quieres…sí… 

Mimi: perfecto….creo que sería un éxito en la escuela… 

En ese instante esa misma voz misteriosa volvió a la cabeza de Mimi… 

Voz: "perdiendo el tiempo my Lady?..." 

Minami: "otra vez tú"… 

Voz: "por su puesto…en vez de ponerse a bailar con Lord Yamatto debería retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar…" 

Minami: "porqué tanta pisa…" 

Voz: "…se le requiere mañana mismo a primera hora my Lady….¿o eso no es suficiente para apresurarla?..." 

Minami: "…a primera hora!?"… 

Voz: "…así es…así que si quiere llevar a los elegidos con usted…debe de ser temprano…" 

Minami: "esta bién…(suspiro)…ya me voy…pero nada más termine todo este circo te aseguro que te haré pagar por aguafiestas…" 

Voz: "jajaja…si my Lady….lo que diga…jajaja" 

Minami: "demonios…yo no le veo lo gracioso"… 

Matt: (pasando una mano enfrente del rostro de Mimi)…Mimi!....estás ahí…. 

Mimi:…eh?...(se sonroja al darse cuenta que no estuvo prestando atención)…sucede algo Matt… 

Matt: ¬_¬…te estaba hablando desde hace rato y no me respondías…sucede algo malo?.... 

Mimi: no…creo que a lo mejor estoy cansada…me retiro a dormir …tengo mucho sueño…^_^… 

Matt: entonces deja que vaya a buscar a los demás…. 

Mimi: no se me hace justo que los interrumpas…ellos si están disfrutando de la fiesta… 

En eso se acerca Sora y Tai… 

Sora: no te preocupes por eso Mimi…^_^…nosotros también estamos cansados… 

Tai: si…además mañana vamos a ir al digimundo… así que tenemos que descansar para amanecer temprano y descanzados…^_^… 

Mimi: esta bien… 

Todos decidieron retirarse de la fiesta para descansar… 

Matt: "mañana empieza un largo día ^_^…espero volver a ver a Gabumon…" 

Minami: "mañana empieza el más grande de mis martirios -__-¡" 

  
Continuará…. 


End file.
